3 Months
by AsakuraHannah
Summary: Yoh asked Anna to be his girl for 3 months because she refused him at first. He's keeping a large secret from her, will she find out? What happen if she find out about it? Will she said yes after 3 months? YXA, HXT, RXP, HX Rumi,OOC
1. Anna

_**Anna **_

Yoh look at Anna, the girl who sits on the second row from the right of his direction while he sits on the fourth row behind her. He blush, he know his feeling toward her from the first time she moved to his school. Yes, it's love, what else?. Hao who sits next to him notice Yoh looking at Anna again, he smiles. His brother is so different from him. Hao can get any girls he wants, but unlike his brother, he's brave. He can say sweet things to the girls while his brother just silent and smile like an idiot. But Yoh's charm is his smile, sometimes that's make Hao a little bit annoyed.

The bells ring, the teacher tells the student for their homework then she left. Yoh sigh, "It's so tiring this day" he said.

"What tiring? You just staring at her non-stop in the class" Hao said to his brother. Yoh look up and see his brother standing beside him. Yoh smile.

"You're right, but staring without receiving a respond is tiring Oni-chan" he said. Hao chuckle.

"If you didn't do something, she'll be go with someone else" he said. Yoh stand up, taking his lunch box and walk outside the class with Hao.

"I wont let that happen" he said. "How can you be so sure?" Hao ask him. Yoh smile, "well…"

"Well what?" Horo2 smiles at him. "Horo2" Yoh called his name. Ren and Manta also come with them.

"Doushite? Is it about Anna again?" Horo2 ask Yoh. Hao smirk, "Yes it is. Staring at the girl non-stop is annoying. Right?" The others laugh. Yoh groan. They walk outside the building and walk toward the back yard of the school.

"Haahhh…" Horo2 sigh. They sit under the big tree, where they usually chat or working something together.

"Doushita? You don't look so good" Yoh ask him while he opens his lunch box.

"I just don't understand her…" he said, lying back to the tree. The other look at him, they know who's 'her' exactly.

"You get fight with her again?" Hao asked him, bite his French fries and put the chilly on it. Horo2 nod.

"Huh! I already said for not to go with her, but you didn't listen to me" Ren said. Horo2 look at him mad.

"I'm sorry, but I never think about it before! Aaahhh…. I really want to break up with her" he said.

"How many times you already break up with girls Horo2? It's not good for the girls too, they'll look bad at you" Manta said, worried.

"Like you never broke girls heart" Horo2 said, he start to teasing him.

Manta frown, "It's not that I want to! I'm too short for her!" he shouts. Heard that, Horo2 and the other laugh.

"But you'll like it if she cuddled you like a doll!" Horo2 said. Manta sigh. "Whatever! I want to eat my lunch!" he said.

When they start to change the topic, Yoh saw Anna walking toward their direction. He blush, Ren noticed this, he saw Anna then smirk.

"So, she finally come to search you" he said. Hao, Manta, and Horo2 also look to Anna. "No she is not!" Yoh said.

"Come on! Don't be so shy! It's not like Yoh that I know!" Horo2 hit Yoh's back.

"Yes, that's true! Usually he just grins at the girls who walked toward him. But his behavior's different with Anna" Hao said, smirk to his brother. He pointed his fork to Yoh, who look at him mad.

"That's mean she's your true love?" Horo2 asked him, now look straight to Anna. "She's pretty I should say" he said.

"Horo2!" Yoh shouted at him. Horo2 laugh.

"It's okay, I will not going to take her away from you" he said.

* * *

Anna walk toward her friends. Pirika and Tamao, who saw her coming, wave their hand, so that she can see them. 

"Anna! Come over here!" Pirika shouted at her. Anna quickly run toward them and sit in front of Tamao.

"See the guys who sit at there?" Pirika whisper. Anna look at Yoh and the others. Tamao also look at them, she blush. Anna nod, "Yes, why?" she ask her curious.

"I think they're just talking about us, ne? Tamao". Pirika turn her face and saw Tamao blush.

"You're blushing! Is there one of them who you like?" Pirika look at her with sparkling eyes. Anna smile, "Yes it is! I know whom she like" she said.

"Heee! Really? Why I didn't know about it? Who is he?" Pirika ask her.

"Ask Tamao, not me" Anna said, open her lunch box and pick her spoon.

"Who Tamao? Who?" she force Tamao to tell her, but Tamao shake her head.

"Not now, I'll tell you later if I'm sure" she said. Pirika raise her eyebrow. "Sure? About what?", Tamao face redder. "If…he like me too" she said. Anna looks at her. "Don't force her to tell about 'him'. She'll tell us if she want to, but I did know whom she like" she said.

"It's not fair! Why I didn't know anything about it while you know?" Pirika ask her. Her voice can hear by Yoh-tachi. They look at the girls.

"It's Pirika isn't it?" Yoh ask the other. Hao nod.

"Yes it is. She's so noisy" Horo2 said.

"Why did you say that?" Ren ask him, he look a little bit mad.

"Yes, because I know her well, she's my cousins" he said. Everyone stare at him disbelieve.

"You're what?" Yoh and Ren shout at him.

"Calm down! Yes she is! What's wrong?" Horo2 move back a little.

"Well, you know about it right? They're going to ask you for help" Hao said.

"Help? What help?" Horo2 look at Hao curious.

"About Yoh who want to know about Anna better and Ren…mmpphhh!" suddenly Hao's mouth covered by Yoh before he could finish his sentences.

"Don't say that so loud, Oni-chan! Yoh yelled at Hao. Ren pick up his weapons and pointed at Hao with his dead stares. "If you continue your sentences, I'll definitely kill you!" he said. Hao sweat drop, but he also can't breath with Yoh's hand around his neck and one covering his mouth.

"iiKAGENISHIROOOOOO!" Hao yelled. He released Yoh's hand and he grab Ren's weapon. Stare back at him. Both of them now surround by furyoku. The others sweat drop. Before they start to fight, Horo2 quickly catch Ren from behind and Yoh held his Oni-chan arms.

The girls stared at their behavior. Then Tamao and Pirika laugh. Anna smiles. She looked at Yoh who's trying to stop his Oni-chan.

'He's kawaii' she thought.

To Be Continue… 

Another story! Hope u like this one!

_**Japanese Vocabulary **_

**_Ikagenishiro – _**That's enough!


	2. Exchange sits

_**Exchange Sits **_

The bells is ring, the students immediately walk to the class. Yoh and the others also walk toward their class.

"What lessons we have right now?" Hao asked Yoh. "I think it's music" Yoh said, thinking.

"Music? I thought its math, glad we have music now" Horo2 said.

"Because you're stupid in math, that's why you hate it" Ren said.

"What did you say?" Horo2 glared at him. Ren glared back at Horo2.

"Maa..maa… don't start to fight again. We have homeroom first right?" Yoh ask them.

"Souda, we have homeroom. I wonder why? We already have that on the morning" Horo2 said curious.

"Maybe we're going to have a meeting about the Culture Week?" Hao said, they're already arrived in front of their class. He opened the door and saw a lot's of student crowded in front of the black board. They look at them questioning.

"What's wrong?" Manta who's silent until they arrived finally speaks up.

"They look at the table on the blackboard" Yoh said, stand on his toes. Hao also look in front, then he found out what it is.

"I think we'll have an exchange sit" he said excited.

"Exchange sits? Oh yeah, this is a new semester" Horo2 said, try to push a few student in front of him. Yoh smile grew wider. He started to imagine if he could sit beside Anna.

The door open and their teacher come in with the box in his hands. "Okay student, now you can go back to your own sit" he said and put a box that filled with a lot of small papers. The students then walk back to their sit. They all look at the teacher, some of them look boring and some is excited.

Hao who sit not far from Yoh, know that his little brother really wants to have a nice place with Anna beside her. He smirks to his little brother who starts to look at Anna again. Suddenly Horo2 tapped him from behind.

"I know that Yoh want to sit beside Anna" he whisper. Hao nod, "Of course, what else?" he ask him annoying. Horo2 grin, "my prediction is true then" he said and laughs. The class stared at him with half questioning half afraid. Horo2 sweatdrop. Hao quickly looked at another direction, shown that he didn't want to get involved.

(Okay, this is the table) 

1a 13a 1b 11a 6a

5a 5b 2a 2b 6b

3a 3b 11b 4a 4b

12a 12b 7a 9a 9b

10a 10b 7b 8a 8b

13b 14a 15a 14b 15b

"Okay, class. I didn't come at this morning, because I have a meeting. So now we have our time for exchange the homeroom this morning. You'll have an exchange sit. There's a numbers inside the box and I already write the numbers on the small paper. You'll take the paper inside this box and return to your sit. After all of you got the number you can move to your new sit. I'll called your name one by one"

"Tamamura Tamao" the teacher called her. Tamao immediately stand up, she walked nervously and slip her hand inside the box, pick one of the paper. Horo2 look at her, his face blush a little. 'She is kawaii' he thought. Hao looked behind and saw him blush. "Hmmm…..I see" he said, teasing him. Horo2 notice him staring at him. "What?" he asked him annoying. Hao turns around and face in front again. "Nothing" he said, smirk. He can heard his thought.

"Asakura Yoh" the teacher called him. Yoh stand up and walk in front to pick the paper from the box. He slips his hand inside the box, and closes his eyes. 'Please Great Spirit. Let me sit beside Anna' he wished. Then he pick one of the paper, nervously open it. He saw number 10b on it. He sigh and walk back to his own sit.

"Kyouyama Anna" the teacher called her. Yoh look at her walking toward the table and pick the number. Yoh groan. 'I will never sit beside her' he closes his eyes and put his head on the desk.

* * *

"What number did you got?" Pirika ask Tamao excited. "3b" Tamao said happily. Pirika then look at the table on the blackboard. "You are almost sit next the window" she said. Tamao smiled and nod.

"What number did you got Anna?" Pirika ask her. Anna looked at her, she sigh. "12b" she said and put her book inside her bag.

"I hope I got 7a so that we can sit near with each other again" Pirika said excited.

"Yes, I also hope we can" Tamao said hoping. Anna just smiles to her friends.

* * *

"What number did you got?" Horo2 ask Hao.

"10a" Hao said.

"WHAT? I got 12a! Why I should sit neared you again?" he shouted. Hao look at him annoyed with his act. "Yeah! I'm boring too! Why can't I got another number?" he looked at the table on the blackboard.

"Yoh? Can I change the sit with you?" Horo2 plead on him. Yoh laugh, "Okay, just don't change it again" he said. Horo2 nod cheerfully, Yoh give his number to him and Horo2 take it happily. He saw the number and froze. Yoh laugh. "Don't change again Horo2" he said and fold the paper.

Ren, who just took his number, smirk. "You're in the bad luck Horo2, because I sit next to you" he said. Horo2 look at him, with open mouth. "WHAT?" he shout once again. Yoh laugh. "Really bad luck ne?" he ask him. Horo2 cries waterfall.

After the entire student got their paper with number on it, the teacher told them to pick their things and move.

Yoh didn't move from his desk. He has the same sit from before, because he traded the number with Horo2.

Hao moves behind him and put his notebook on the desk. He looked back and saw a girl sit behind him. He smiled to her. "Are you sit behind me, Nami?" the girl nod. "Yes, Hao" she said, blushing. "Well, I'm lucky then, a beautiful girl sit behind me" he said, make the girl's face redder. Horo2 and Ren saw it and sigh. 'He tried to flirt with another girl again' they thought. Hao heard what they thought.

"Shut up. It's my luck to have a girl behind me, it's better than you guys…" Hao said. Horo2 and Ren sweat drop. "He heard us" Horo2 said. Ren nod in agree.

"And what's the meaning of your words!" Horo2 shouted at Hao. Hao smirk. "Want to fight with me?".

Yoh look at his brother, he sigh. He put his head on the desk again. He saw Anna move toward him. His eyes grew wide as he sees her coming near him. 'What? Is she sit beside me?' he thought and hoping. Hao notice her also, he smirk.

"Looks like someone got good luck now" he said. Horo2 and the other look at him, then they see Anna with her things move toward them. They smile.

Anna put her things on the desk beside Yoh. She put her bag too and sat down. Yoh's face starts to get red. He was happy but also nervous. Anna notice him looking at her, she nod a little "Yoroshiku…" she said. Yoh surprised when he heard that. "O…ooh…Yoroshiku…" he said and nod back at her. Anna looked at the blackboard, she sigh.

'Did I just having a good luck or a bad luck?' she asked to herself. She knows that Horo2 is so noisy and he sat behind her. Anna glanced at Yoh. 'I think I got both of them' she said to herself.

Yoh, who sat beside her, pretend to look outside from the window. He was crying happily. 'Thanks Great Spirit' he thought.

Manta got the sit not far from Yoh-tachi. He sat beside Tamao, who sit in front of Anna. Yoh saw him, he smile.

"Manta is a little bit far from us" he said.

"Yes, poor Manta" Horo2 said.

"Didn't he will relieve? Because you always make a noisy sounds during the lesson, so he was glad that he'll get more concentrate" Ren said, put down his things on the desk. Hao laugh.

"What did you say?" Horo2 shouted at him. "Don't worry, I'll make you quiet" Ren said, smirk at him. Horo2 glared at him, Ren glared back at Horo2.

"Will you please stop fighting? You two are so noisy!" Pirika said, she put her things on the desk and sit in front of Ren.

"You sit in front of me?" he asked her. Pirika nod at him and smiled. "Yes I am" she said cheerfully. Ren smiled back at her.

"Glad that we can sit near with each other" Tamao said, she sat in front of Anna. Anna nod.

"Yes" Anna said calmly. She looks at her friends and smile. Pirika and Tamao smile back at her.

_(The table become like this)_

**_W_** 1a 13a 1b 11a 6a

**_I_** 5a 5b 2a 2b 6b

**_N_** 3a **Tamao Manta **4a 4b

**_D_ Yoh Anna Pirika **9a 9b

**_O_ Hao Horo2 Ren **8a 8b

**_W_** 13b 14a 15a 14b 15b

* * *

"Okay, class, now we're going to discuss about the Culture Week we'll have next month…"

"Next month? Why do we have to discuss it now?" Horo2 mumbled.

"They have to prepared for everything you baka" Ren said. Horo2 look at him immediately. Hao laugh. "It's easy to make him quiet now eh? Ren"

"Of course" Ren said.

Pirika and Anna turn their head around, put their forefinger in front their mouth. "Shush!" and the boys shut up immediately.

"There is a few choice for us to show to many people that we have for the culture Week. We'll have a drama, music, and café…" The teacher continue.

"Hmm? Café? We don't have that last year" Yoh said curious.

"Maybe we can have café?" Horo2 ask. "No, I want drama" Hao said.

"I want to have café, we can serve many people with our own cooking" Pirika said.

"Maybe music could be fun, we can…" Anna said.

Heard that, Hao quickly cut her, "What? No way! We already have music last year, and it's very very very bad performance! I hate to say that but it's true! I don't want to have music anymore!" Hao said. Anna glared at him.

"I don't say that I'm agree, I just said maybe. And don't talk while I'm talking!" she said. Hao look at her, his eyes widen. He never believed there's a girl that will glare at him like that.

'She is…scary' he thought. Yoh look at her amazed. 'Cool…' he thought. Hao heard what he thought, he stares his little brother shock. 'Did he just said that she's cool? There must be something wrong with him'.

"But Hao, you can play flute aren't you?" Pirika ask him. Hao nod. "Yes, just flute" he said.

"I want to have drama. A romantic drama" Yoh said.

Horo2, Hao, and Ren smile. "Yes, romantic drama…" Horo2 said, teasing him. Yoh blush. "Alright, we'll have a romantic drama for next month" Hao said. Ren nod.

"Guys… it's not like that…" Yoh said. "It's imposible to hide it Yoh, we know already" Horo2 said. When Hao want to said something, the bells ring again.

"Okay class, now its time to go to the next class. We'll continue discuss it on next day" he said and left.

Yoh-tachi then starts to pack up and walk to their next class. Horo2 still teasing Yoh about the drama, while the others just smiling, teasing him.

_To Be Continue…_

I update! Hopes u like this one too! I still thinking about the Culture Week; which one should I choose, but I already got the picture about it, so let's see what ideas will I got. Well, maybe not music, because Hao refuse to have it again.. hahaha… XD okay! Hope u review me.. I'll wait for your review! Thank you for your review on the previous chp!


	3. Kokuhaku

_**Special thanks to my best friend, who helped me with my grammar on this chp! Chiquita Linda! XD this whole story dedicated for you! XD**_

_(Okay, kokuhaku means confess… )_

_**Kokuhaku**_

After their music lesson, which was their last lesson, Yoh-tachi went to 'Jonathan's' Café, where they usually hung out after school. The café was near the inn where Ren, Horo², Hao and Yoh lived together while Manta had his own house.

Horo² drank his cola while Ren shook his milkshake and Manta was busy with his laptop. Hao looked over at his younger brother, Yoh, who was daydreaming.

"Yoh? Are you okay?" Hao asked him. No answer, Yoh looked blankly at his orange juice. Horo², Manta, and Ren also stared at him. Horo² then smiled. "Pretend to look outside." he said.

"Hey, isn't that Anna?" he asked. Yoh quickly come back to reality and looked to his right and to his left.

"What? Where?" He shouted. Horo² laughed, as the others smiled. "So, you finally stopped daydreaming?" he asked him. Yoh realize it's just a fake, he blush. "You're lying?" he said to him in an angry tone.

"Don't be mad Yoh. What's wrong with you anyway?" Ren asked. He drank his milkshake through his straw, and then looked at him. Yoh sighed.

"Nothing" he answered. "Really? You know it's weird for Yoh to think that hard. Am I right?" Hao asked as he looked at the others who all nodded. "Right"

Yoh smiled. "Nothing, it's just…."

"Just what?" Manta asked. Yoh was silent. "I don't feel comfortable talking about it now. Maybe later?" he finally said. The others looked at him.

* * *

Pirika, Anna, and Tamao lived in the same apartment. Anna had her own room, and Pirika and Tamao stayed in the same room beside Anna's.

"Nee Anna? What do you think about Ren?" Pirika asked her. Anna who was reading a magazine looked up at her. (She was in Pirika and Tamao's room). She raised her eyebrow. "Ren? He's annoying, especially that Horo²" she said and looked back down to her magazine again.

"Heee? Don't say that Anna, Horo² is kawaii" Tamao who had just finished taking a shower, shouted.

"KAWAII? I don't know why you can't just choose another guy, Tamao." she teased her. Tamao blushed.

"So it's Horo²? Yes Tamao?" Pirika asked her excited. Tamao nodded slowly. "Hahaha… he's my cousin" she said.

"Your what?" Tamao shouted. "It's not surprising, because your hyperactive behavior is alike" Anna said. Pirika then frowned at Anna. "Don't say that"

"I'll help you if you want Tamao" Pirika said with glee. Tamao blushed. "No, you don't have to…" she answered.

"It's simple, if you love that guy, just confess it to him" Anna said while drinking from her glass. Pirika and Tamao both looked at her.

"Is there someone that you like Anna?" Pirika asked her. Anna choked, and coughed a few times.

"Why do you (Cough) ask that?" she said, looking at Pirika annoyingly.

"I just wanted to know if you like one of them" Pirika said. Anna turned and looked away.

"It's…Yoh" she mumbled. Pirika and Tamao looked at her trying to hear what she said. "Who?" Tamao ask her. Anna blush.

"Yoh…it's Yoh that I like." she said.

"Yoh? Asakura Yoh?" Pirika asked excitedly. Anna nodded.

"That dull kid?" Pirika asked her again. "He's not dull!" Anna almost shouted as she threw her magazine at Pirika's face. Pirika and Tamao laughed.

"Aww you stand up for him!" Tamao said cheerfully. Anna's face became light red. "Alright! End of conversation! I want to take a bath!" she shouted and walked toward the connecting door. Pirika and Tamao laughed after she closed it.

* * *

"Kokuhaku?" Hao asked his little brother after they walked home. Yoh finally told his brother. He opened his cupboard and picked up his cloth. Yoh, who was sitting on his bed, nodded and blushed.

"Why so sudden?" Hao asked him again as he started to unbutton his shirt uniform. Yoh's face became redder.

"I started thinking about it when I sat beside her in the Music room. I heard her sing. Her voice was the best voice I've ever heard, when I looked at her, she looked like an Angel. She's so beautiful. I knew I love her. Now I've made my decision to confess to her" Yoh said, expressing his feelings to his brother.

Hao heard that. He smiled. _'I've never seen acting Yoh like this for a girl. Hmm… I must say that Anna's special'. _"Tell her then" he finally said.

"But Hao! You must help me okay?" Yoh ask him worried. Hao nodded. "Hai..hai…" and he threw his uniform off.

* * *

_The Next day…_

"Listen Yoh, keep it straight to the point" Hao said as he walked passed him. Yoh looked at his brother worried. "What if she rejects me?" he asked his brother. Hao sighed.

"Don't think about that now, how many times have you gone out with a girl? It's not your 1st time I think" Hao looked at him annoyed.

"But this is the first time that I've confessed…" he blushed. Hao smiled, he liked it when his little brother asked him for help.

"You can't go any further if you think that she'll reject you. And watch what you say, because it may come true if you're not careful" Hao said. He walked toward his classroom. He opened the door and found Anna clearing the blackboard. He smiled, turned around to face Yoh, and saw him smirking nervously, trying to avoid his feelings. Hao sweat dropped, "Don't be so nervous Yoh" he poked him. Yoh walked inside the classroom and slowly walked towards his desk. Hao then left him alone.

"I'm going to the library" he said. Yoh sighed, looked at his desk and then looked at Anna's desk. He smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" Anna asked him. Yoh surprised when he heard her voice, looked up and saw her looking at him with her eyebrow raised. Yoh looked at her nervously. "I…nothing. It's nothing" he answered, waving his hand in front of his face. Anna continued to look at him.

"Want me to help you?" he asked. Anna sighed.

"Of course, it's our turn to clean the classroom this morning. You forgot didn't you?" she glared at him.

"What? Oh yeah! I forgot!" he smiled sheepishly. Anna turned around. "I'm going to get the absent book from the teacher" she said and then walk out. Yoh sighed.

"Why can't I behave like usual? If this keeps going then I'll never be able to confess to her" he said as he walked toward the blackboard and picked up the eraser. He then walked over to the window, opened it, and started thumping the eraser with a stick to let the dust drop. All the while, daydreaming.

"Kokuhaku ka…" He said without realizing it.

"Nani? Kokuhaku te" Anna asked him in a calm tone. Yoh surprised again, accidentally dropped the eraser.

"WAA! Shimata! Anna! I dropped the eraser!" he shouted.

"You baka! Why did you drop it? GO GET IT!" she shouted, as she saw the eraser already on the ground. (They're on the 4th floor)

"I was surprised when you suddenly started talking behind me. Uhh...I'll go get it now" he said and ran outside.

"That baka…" she looked at him annoyed, but then smiled.

* * *

Yoh ran to find the eraser. He then found it on the ground, and picked it up. Suddenly, he felt dust dropping from above. He looked up and saw Anna dusting another eraser.

"Anna! Don't do that!" he shouted. Anna saw him from above and smiled.

"That's what you get for dropping the eraser Baka!" she shouted back and stuck out her tongue. Yoh laughed when he saw her.

"What are you doing?" Kanami Sensei asked Anna from behind. Anna, surprised, accidentally dropped the eraser.

"AAAH! THE ERASER!" She shouted and looked down.

Yoh saw the eraser falling in his direction. He quickly moved away and the eraser dropped dangerously beside him. He looked up and saw Anna looking down at him worried. Yoh smiled.

"Now you're the one who dropped." he shouted. Anna stared at him. _'He's so cute'_ she thought. She turned around and faced the teacher who was looking at her weird.

"Ah, sensei, I'm sorry. Yoh dropped the eraser, and he picked it up while talking to me. And no I dropped it, so…" she tried to explain. Kanami Sensei smiled.

"It's okay, I came to pick up my absent book from the drawer" she said and showed her the absent book. Anna smiled. She bowed to the teacher and Kanami Sensei leaved.

Yoh ran toward his classroom. When he saw sensei coming out of the classroom, he stopped running and walked slowly. "Ohayo Sensei" He bowed down. Kanami bowed back to him and left.

Anna saw Yoh coming into the classroom with the eraser.

"Was she mad at you?" Yoh asked. Anna shook her head. "No. She just wanted to take her absent book. Let's finish the job quickly. It's almost 7.30" she said and walked towards him. Yoh give her the eraser. Anna picked it from his hands and stared at him.

"Where's the other eraser?" She asked him. "Huh? Another one? Oh no!"

"You forgot to bring it?" she shouted. "I forgot!" he shouted.

"Baka! You're wasting time! Go get it from the window!" she shouted.

"What? The Window? Oh yeah, I can use my furyoku" Yoh said as he jumped outside.

"You better save your furyoku before the lesson" She said looking down at Yoh.

"AMIDAMARU!" Yoh shouted to his main spirit and landed on the ground safely. He picked up the eraser, but before he could jump back up, the teacher saw him.

"Hey! Don't use your furyoku before the lesson! Or I'm going to give you detention!" he shouted.

"Oh no! The teacher!" Yoh quickly run upstairs to hide from the teacher. He then walked back into the classroom and gave Anna the eraser.

Anna looked at him mad. "You should take some medicine to help you remember things." she said as she placed it on the rack. She then walked towards the back of the classroom and picked up the vase that had flowers inside.

"I'm going to change the water. You clean the desk" she said and walked outside. "Hitoride?" _(Alone?)_ He asked her. Anna glared at him. Yoh smiled sheepishly. Of course he knew the answer. After she closed the door he sighed.

"Oira no kokuhaku ga…" and cry.

* * *

"So you lost your big chance?" Hao asked him as he closed the novel that he was reading. (They're in the library) Yoh nodded sadly. Hao sighed.

"But you had some nice moments with her didn't you?" he asked him again.

"Right, but now she's mad at me" he said. "Well that's because you're a baka" Hao said as he jumped from the ladder that he was sitting on. "Anna said that to me too" Yoh said following his brother. Hao frowned.

"She said that?" he asked him. Yoh nodded. Hao smiled. "Good thing she knows you're baka. Anyway! You can try again tomorrow" Hao finished; he quickly changed the topic when he saw his little brother's face. Yoh nodded sadly. Hao looked at him with pity.

"It's not the end of the world you know. Go talk to her. She can't be mad at you forever." he said. Yoh then smiled at his brother. "You're right!" he said cheerfully. Hao sweat dropped. _'How can he change his attitude that fast?'_ he thought.

* * *

Yoh stared at Anna throughout the whole lesson. Anna noticed that he was looking at her, but when she looked at him, he turned away. She sighed, _'What does he want?'_ she asked herself.

The Bells rang and the students quickly packed up.

"We have shaman training after this right?" Horo² asked Ren. Ren nodded. "I have to prepare my weapon first" he said. Anna took out her beads. Yoh saw her with her beads. _'She's a great itako'_ he thought. Anna noticed him staring again, this time she quickly looked at him, which didn't give Yoh time to look away.

"You're looking at me again! What's wrong with you? You're really annoying me!" she shouted. Yoh looked at her in shock. Hao quickly pushed the others out of the room and left Anna and Yoh alone.

"Uh, nothing. I just wanted to say sorry" he said. Anna raised her eyebrows. "Sorry? What for?" she asked. Yoh looked at her, she wasn't lying to him. He then smiled.

"I thought you're mad at me" he said. "About what happened this morning" Yoh continued talking after he saw that Anna's face showed that she didn't understand.

"About the eraser?" she asked him. Yoh nodded. She smiled. "I'm not mad at you. I'm just not patient with your behavior. You're so slow" she said as she picked up her bag, and started to walk out the class. Yoh followed her.

"So, you're not mad?" he asked her. Anna nodded. She smiled. '_She's beautiful'_ he thought. "I have to go to class now." she said. Yoh nodded. "Okay, oh uh Anna? Can I meet you after school?" he asked. Anna looked at him, thinking for a moment, and then nodded. Yoh waved his hand to her and walked to his class.

'_I can't wait until school's over' _he thought and cheerfully ran to his classroom.

* * *

"You're going to meet her after school?" Hao asked. Yoh nodded. "Yeah. She said that she wasn't mad at me" he said with glee. Hao smiled. "Okay, hope everything goes alright" he said and brought his paper with him. "I'll get home late today, Hao" Yoh said as he picked up his sword. He stared using his furyoku when the teacher called his name.

* * *

School was over. Yoh walked to his locker and picked up many things. He was sweating because of training. He then heard Horo² call his name.

"Yoh! What's wrong with Anna?" he asked after he arrived at his locker. Yoh smiled. "Nothing, I'm going to meet her now. I have to go" he said. Horo² looked at him run out the building. He sighed.

"He's lucky. I want a girlfriend" he said.

* * *

Yoh looked to his right and to his left. There was no one there. Yoh then waited for Anna under one of the trees. After a few minutes, he saw Anna walking out of the building. He saw her and greeted her happily, but Anna glared at him.

"Doushita?" Yoh asked her confuse.

"You didn't tell me where to meet you. I thought you already went home" she said. "Sorry", Yoh said and smiled sheepishly. Anna sighed.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" she asked. Yoh froze.

"Um… okay, straight to the point. Why don't we take a walk for a while?" he asked her.

Anna stared at him. "I have other things to do" she replied. Yoh looked at her disappointed. Anna saw his expression. _'Oh alright, you really make me feel defeated' _she thought. "Fine, I'll waste my time with you" she said and started to walk off. Yoh smiled. "Hai" he followed her.

* * *

"Where do you live Anna?" Yoh asked.

"In an apartment near here. 'Kanoshita' Apartment" she said.

"You live in those apartments?" he asked. Anna nodded. "Where do you live?" she asked.

"I live at the En Inn" Anna stared at him. "En Inn? Hmm I wanted to live there before, but then I decided to live in an apartment" she said.

"Really? If you were at the same Inn as me then I'd be happy!" Yoh said without thinking. Anna looked at him weird. Yoh then realized what he had just said.

"I mean.. uh… well…" Anna waited for him to explain. Yoh sighed.

"What I was going to say is… Anna… I… Aishiteru" he finished. Anna looked at him surprised. She never thought he would confess to her.

"Yoh…" she said softly. Both of them blushed. "You don't have to answer now" he said.

She looked down smiling sadly. "I'm sorry…Yoh" she said, trying her best to stay calm.

"I can't be with you…"

_To Be Continued…_

Gosh! I can't stop writing this chp! Phew.. finally! I can cut it.. okay, I know some of you hate the end of this chp. But I have to stop before I collapse. XP okay, hope u like this one… review me! I'm going to wait for 10 reviews! XD oh and **_some of the reviewer said that I type Horo-Horo name with '2', well, I mean it's ². It's just for shorten his name.. sorry if you don't understand.._** see ya..

* * *

_**Japanese Vocabulary**_

**Shimata** - umm u said 'oh no!' like that..

**Oira no kokuhaku ga…** - my confession is…


	4. 3 Months

_**3 Months**_

_She looked down smiling sadly. "I'm sorry…Yoh" she said, trying her best to stay calm. _

"_I can't be with you…"_

Yoh looked at her sad. "Why Anna?" he asked her. Anna refused to look at him.

"It's just…that… I want you to become my friend. Just a friend…" she said. Anna closed her eyes, 'Someday I have to move again to another place. I know I will'she said to herself.

Yoh didn't say anything. "I want to become more than a friend" he said. Anna didn't answer him; suddenly she felt Yoh hugged her. He really made her warm. Yoh sighed.

"Can't you take back your words Anna? Can't you?" Yoh hugged her tight. Anna didn't moved, not hugged him back. Then he let go of her. Anna looked up at him. Yoh smiled at her sadly.

"Well, I guess I can't force you" he said. Anna didn't say anything. "Do you want me to take you home?" he asked her. Anna shook her head. "No, it's okay" she said and walked away. Yoh watched her go. He sighed.

* * *

"Tadaima" Yoh shouted. Hao greeted him happily.

"How is it Yoh?" He asked him. Yoh looked at his brother, and then suddenly tears are falling like a waterfall coming from his eyes. Hao looked at him surprised. Yoh hugged his brother tightly.

"Huwaaa…. Oni-chaaaaan….." Hao sweated dropped; his little brother squeezed him.

_After a few minutes_

"So, she rejected you" he said, wiping the water on his face, which was Yoh's tear. He'd already changed his cloth after he threw his wet cloth to the basket.

"I don't have to take a bath anymore. You've splashed me with your tears" he said and sat down on the floor and leaned back to the bed. Yoh's beside him. He looked down and looked so sad. Hao felt pity for him.

"What did she say to you? A jerk? Baka? Or…"

"Anna didn't say something like that" Yoh stopped him. Hao looked at him sad.

"Don't be sad. If you're sad, I'm sad. We're twins, I can feel your feeling. That's why I said to you to think what you want to say. Its come true right? Anna rejected you" he said and patted him on his back. Yoh nodded.

"You know Yoh, you can't just said yes or nod when a girl rejected you" Hao said. Yoh looked at him questioning. "What do you mean Hao?" he asked him. Hao smiled.

"You can ask her to go out with you for a few… months maybe... After that if she still reject you, you can give up". Yoh still looked at Hao, he then understood what's his mean.

"I understand what you mean Hao. But what if she still refused?" Yoh asked him. "You should keep asking her to go out with you. For Anna, I think it's a little bit hard, she's stubborn" Hao said.

"I'm… going to try again tomorrow" Yoh said, hoping.

"Ganbate ne…" Hao said with smiled.

* * *

"YOU REJECTED HIM?" Pirika shouted at Anna. Anna nodded.

"I thought you said you love him?" Tamao asked her with worried.

"I said I like him, not love him" she said. Pirika and Tamao sighed.

"Okay, whatever. You said you like him, why don't you accept him to be your boyfriend?" Pirika asked her impatient.

"What do you expect me to do? I ran away from my family! I moved to Japan, and maybe someday I'll have to move to another place! And you said I have to take his love? So, when it is time for me to go, I leave him without telling him the truth? I didn't want him to get involved!"

Pirika and Tamao looked at her sad.

"I'm sorry, Anna" Pirika said.

"But still, if I were you, I'll say yes, Anna. Even though it's just for a while…" Tamao said with disappointment. Pirika looked at her. "Imagining of your dearest Horo² confess to you?" Pirika teased her. Tamao blushed. "Not that!" she shouted at Pirika. Pirika laughed. Anna sighed.

"I'm going to my room" she said and walked toward the connecting door. Pirika and Tamao looked at her weary and then looked at each other.

Anna sat down in front of the door. She looked down and sighed. 'Why do I have to move to Japan? Why does he love me? Why I'm in love with him?'

* * *

_Next day…_

Yoh walked inside the classroom alone. Hao went to the library again and said he'll be spending his time in the library. This morning Horo² and Ren also went to the school earlier because the teacher asked them repeated their test a week ago.

Yoh watched the rain splattered from the window. He sighed. Yesterday Anna rejected him; this day he's going to asked her if she wants to go with him just for some times. 'But… how long? 2 months? 3 months?' he thought. The door suddenly opened. He turned his head and saw Anna with her beads above her head. He could see that she forgot to bring her umbrella and for the exchanged of umbrella, she used her furyoku to cover her from the rain. Anna saw him looking at her. Remembering yesterday, now she didn't felt comfortable just to be with Yoh in the classroom. Then she knew what to do. She took her beads from above her head and put her bag on the desk. Yoh looked at her; of course Anna noticed it.

"I'm going outside" she said quickly and started to walk away. But she was surprised when she felt Yoh's hand around her.

"Yoh?" she tried to calm down and looked behind from the corner of her eyes. Yoh closed his eyes; he knew Anna didn't want him to hug her. He knew she would reject him again, but better tried than not doing anything.

"I'm sorry" he said. Anna heard him. "What for?" she asked him.

"I can't avoid this feeling to you Anna. Please, don't go. I want you to be with me" he said. Anna blushed when she heard that.

"I love you" Yoh whispered. Hearing him said that 3 words only made her face became a light red, which was reddish than before of course.

"Yoh… I thought I'm saying to be a friend. Just friend" she asked him, trying to keep her voice calm; she could feel her face become hot. Yoh sighed. "Yeah, you're right, but I can't" he said.

"You should try" she said, looked down. Yoh shook his head slowly.

"I'm not going to avoid this feeling. Please, go with me just for 3 months. Be my girlfriend in 3 months. If you still didn't feel anything toward me after 3 months, you can reject me. Please, Anna?" he ran his hand to her hands, holding it tight from behind. Anna couldn't hold it anymore. She knew she loves Yoh, even though she had her reason to reject him. She then remembered what Tamao said yesterday.

"…_If I were you, I'll say yes, Anna. Even though it's just for a while"_

"Alright… just for 3 months okay? I'll be your girlfriend. But if I still reject you, don't be sad. I know you'll be happy in this 3 months" she said and turned around, facing him. Yoh smiled at her happily.

"Honto Anna?". Anna nodded. "You're now my girlfriend right?" Yoh asked her. Anna nodded again. He hugged her tightly. "You're my lovely Anna!" he shouted. Anna blushed, feeling his warm hugged, she smiled.

'Maybe it's okay, just for 3 months' she thought. "Yoh, can you let go off me? I can't breath" she said.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to squeeze you Anna" he said, stepped back a little and smiled sheepishly. Anna smiled. Yoh looked at her smiling at him, he hugged her again. Then they heard the door opened.

Hao walked inside the classroom, he then noticed both Anna and Yoh so closed with each other but then quickly made a gap between them. Yoh and Anna looked at the door and found out it was Hao. Both of them blushed. Hao smiled. "Sorry if I disturbed your sweet moment, you guys can continue if you want to" and turned around. Both Anna and Yoh blushed even more.

"No, Hao, It's okay" Yoh shouted. Anna also tried to make him stayed. Hao smirked. "Really, Anna, you won't kill me right?" he looked at Anna. Anna frowned at him. _'Is he teasing me?'_ she thought. Hao heard her, but not so clear. "Did you say something Anna?" he asked her. Anna shook her head. "Nothing" she said and walked outside. Yoh looked at her, but didn't say anything to make her stayed with him. Hao looked at Yoh.

"So, I can see that you two are a couple now" Hao said, teasing his little brother. Yoh blushed again.

"I'm happy, thanks to you Oni-chan" he said, smiled at him.

"But still, you'll be thanking me more if I didn't come inside, right?" Hao said. Yoh smiled wider. "Yes, you're right" Yoh said. Both of them laughed.

* * *

Anna looked at her reflection on the mirror. Remembering herself being hugged by Yoh, she blushed. 'Just for 3 months! I'm now Yoh's girlfriend, just for 3 months! Why am I so happy just in 3 months?' she thought. But then she also thought about something else.

'If Hao didn't come, we'll be kissed' she thought, blushing more.

_To Be Continue…_

Finally I finished this story. I'm wrote it while I work on my homework in the computer. XD I'm glad I can finish this. My Teacher help me with my grammar! Yay! thank you for your reviews guys! I love it! XD


	5. My Past

_**My past**_

Hao slammed his fist on the table. Yoh looked at his brother surprisingly. "ARE YOU STUPID? YOU ASKED HER JUST IN 3 MONTHS?" he shouted at him. Everyone in the café looked at them. Horo² stand up, he put his hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down Hao. Why are you so mad anyway?" Horo² said as he tried to make him calm. He's scary when he's mad.

"I thought, 3 months are enough" Yoh said, confused.

"It's not enough Yoh" Ren said, his milk spilled on the table when Hao slammed the table with his fist.

"You're the one who'll get hurt. I'm sure it's not enough. I mean, when the time Anna said no, you'll have a broken heart, because 3 months is still short for people to realize their feelings, it's too soon to talk about something important, it's too soon to make you realize how's her true colour" Manta said. (A/N Well, that's what I said o) Yoh raised his eyebrows, and then sighed.

"Naah.. I don't care. I'm sure she'll feel something just in 3 months. Beside, I'm happy that she's my girlfriend now. I should enjoy it" He smiled. Hao looked at Yoh, 'How can he be so stupid?' he thought. Hao sat down. He drank his fruit punch and stood up again, left the café. The others looked at him confusingly.

"Why is he so mad?" Horo2 asked them.

"He's in bad mood right now. He just broke off with his girlfriend" Manta said.

"What? Is that true, Manta? Oh, Hao is the one who helped me with Anna. Why should he broke off with his girlfriend, while me and Anna just be a girlfriend and boyfriend?" Yoh said and looked at Hao's direction. He saw him walking fast with mad face.

"How do you know that?" Ren asked him. Manta nodded. "I saw him with Rumi in the library. Then I heard their conversation. She asked Hao to break up with her. I think she's already has another boyfriend" he said, explaining to them.

"So, that's why Hao was going to the library every morning? I'm sure he didn't want to go to library again now" Horo² said. The others nodded in agreement.

"I think we should go back to school now. Lunch time is almost done" Manta said, looking at his watch. Yoh stood up happily when he knew he'd met Anna again. When he stood up, he saw a blonde hair girl that looks like Anna. He stared at her, thinking.

"Yoh, what are you doing? Come on" Horo² shouted at him. Yoh quickly followed his friends and leaved the café.

* * *

"Where have you been? I'm looking for you in the whole school!" Anna asked him angrily. Yoh smiled at her sheepishly.

"I'm sorry. I'm out with my friend in the café" he said. Anna raised her eyebrow. "In the café?" she asked him, not sure if he heard him all right. Yoh nodded.

"Yes, why?" he asked her curiously.

"You should take me with you! Why didn't you tell me that?" Anna shouted at him. Yoh stepped back a little. His friends looked at him from the corner of the class. They smiled to see how happy Yoh with her. At least being a boyfriend for Anna wasn't really a good idea for them, but then Yoh is Yoh. He knew exactly what he was doing. He was the Shaman King after all, even tough no one knew about that.

* * *

"Want to walk home together?" Yoh asked her. Anna stood up; she looked at him then nodded. Yoh smiled.

They walked outside the school building side by side. The wind blew gently; Anna's hair was ruffled. Yoh saw that, he ran his hand toward her hair; he combed it with his hand then tucked it behind her ear. Anna blushed, he smiled when he saw her blushed. 'She is beautiful' he thought. Yoh walked toward the small bridge and Anna followed him. He stopped in the middle of the bridge and looked at the lake. Anna looked at the sunset, she likes the colours of the sunset, it's a mixture of orange with yellow. She smiled when she heard Yoh is humming her favourite song.

"How do you know that song? That's my favourite song when I lived in Japan" she said. Yoh blinked.

"So you'd lived in Japan before? I never know that. Tell me more about you, Anna" Yoh said. Anna smiled. She walked passed him and put her hands behind.

"I was born in America. My mother's Japanese and my father's American. My mother studied in America, she met my father then they're married. When I was still a baby, they moved to Japan, Okinawa. We lived happily until my father and my mother divorced when I was 10. Then, she took me to Korea, where her friend lived. Not long after we lived in Korea, my mother's sick. I was taking care for my mother until she passed away, 2 years ago, when I turned 13. I'm now 15"

Yoh looked at her sadly. "So, that's why you're going back to Japan 2 years ago?" he asked her. Anna nodded. "It's hard for me to stay in Korea without my mother. Beside I can't always depend on my mother's friend. So I think Japan is the best country where I can survive. It's weird nee?" she asked him. Yoh shook his head.

"No it's not. I don't know if you're having such a terrible life, Anna. I'm sorry for remaining you all of it" Yoh looked down.

Anna smiled at him. 'He's an understanding person' she thought. "No, it's not your fault. Don't say sorry" she said and looked away. _'Well, the story is still continue. But I didn't want you to know further'_ she thought.

"My mother always sang that song for me and played with her piano. She taught me that song and taught me to play with my piano" Anna said.

"Can you play too?" Yoh asked her excited. Anna nodded. "Yes, but I didn't really remember how to play it anymore" she said, smiled at him. Yoh smiled.

"What about you?" Anna asked him. Yoh looked at her, then looked back at the river.

"I lived in Izumo, with my parents and grandparents. I lived separately from Hao when I was still a baby, but soon I knew I have a brother. Kaa-san told me everything then. I don't know why, but I can't remember what she said to me, because I was so angry that time, so I didn't hear what she said clearly. Well, you can say that I didn't want to hear it. I met Hao when I'm 14. I fought with him and he lost. After that, we become real brother; we decided to live in Funbary than in Izumo. That's why I lived at En in, also with Horo² and Ren too" he said. Anna looked at him sadly. She walked closer to him.

"Why did you fight your brother?" she asked him. Yoh looked at her, he smiled a little.

"Umm… well, we're an enemy before. But after I defeated him, he started to become a real brother that I love the most!" Yoh said and walked off. Anna smiled she followed him.

"Ne, Anna. Will you play the song for me someday?" Yoh asked her. Anna looked at him; she smiled. "I told you I didn't remember how to play it anymore. Wait a minute, I think I still have the paper with me, maybe I'll try again and play it for you" she said. Yoh smiled at her.

"Okay. You promise" Yoh said, he took her hand with him. Anna smiled warmly at him. 'He's really sweet' she thought.

* * *

"Is this your apartment?" Yoh asked her. The apartment is huge, but not a proper to live in. Anna nodded. She walked toward the door and opened it. Yoh came inside too; he looked from left to right. Anna walked toward her room after taking her key from the reception. She opened the door and looked at Yoh.

"Come in" she said and put her bag on the table. She sat down on her bed. Yoh smiled.

"Is it okay for me to come inside the girls room?" Yoh asked her, entering. He looked at the two beds that faced the connecting door, which is on the left side of the room. In the middle of the two beds there's a desk with lamps on it and a little note. On the left side of the connecting door, there's a table with a telephone and another things that are Anna's. Beside it were the television and the small fridge. The right side of the connecting door was the cupboard. The bathroom is on the right side of the room, near the bed. It's a pretty and tidy room.

Anna watched him walked straightly to the balcony. "It's okay. I learnt karate when I was 5, until now" she said calmly. Yoh's eyes widen.

"Really? Anna, is that true?" he asked her curiously. Anna smirked.

"What do you think?" she asked him. Yoh didn't say anything; he only looked at her with unsure expression. Anna stood up.

"If you want a drink you can take it by yourself in the fridge. I want to change my cloth " she said and walked toward the cupboard. Yoh nodded. He sat on Anna's bed; he looked at the other bed beside him. He smiled. 'If I can stay here tonight…' then he shook his head, blushing furiously. When he looked at the desk, he saw a photo of Anna. He stood up and took it. It was Anna when she's still a little girl.

'Kawaii' Yoh thought, smiled.

"What are you looking at?" Anna asked him. She closed the bathroom door and walked toward him, then sat down beside her. Yoh looked at her, she's wearing a green shirt and blue mini skirt. He smiled. 'That's suit her well' he thought.

"Little Anna" he said. Anna smiled. "It's me when I was 5 years old" she said.

"You looked like your mother, Anna. Only the hair's colour's different" Yoh said, looking at the photo again. Anna nodded.

"My hair from my father's" she said and took the photo from Yoh's hand. Yoh looked at her questioning. "Don't looked at my things without permission" she said, glared at him. Yoh smiled sheepishly. He looked at his watch, then stood up.

"I guess, I have to go home now" he said and took his school bag.

"Do you want to go home now?" she asked him. Yoh nodded, he grinned. "Why? You want me to stay here tonight?" he asked her. Anna blushed.

"Not that you hentai" she said. She stood up; walked toward the door and opened it for him. Yoh walked outside, he turned around and faced her. Anna looked up at him. 'He's taller than me' she thought. Yoh smiled again and leaned forward. He kissed her cheek and Anna eyes widen. She blushed when Yoh looked at her eyes.

"Njaa… nee" he said calmly. Yoh then ran outside the apartment. Anna who was still shocked, blinking few times to make herself recovered from what has just happened.

"He really knows how to treat a lady" she said to herself. She touched her warm cheek then smiled.

_To be continue… _

Oh, finally I finished! Hope you like this one, because I worked hard just to think about Anna's past! XD oh yeah, I want to say something, I know I can't reply the reviewer anymore, that's why, I just want to say, if you're an anonymous reviewer, please type your e-mail so that when you asked something I can reply you... okay? **What do you think about yoh's past? Tell me if it's weird or whatever it is, I'll delete that part and replace this chp without his past**… **Okay… tell me…** njaa naa. I'll update as soon as possible! XD


	6. A Date And A Kiss

_**A Date and Kiss **_

Yoh walked to the En Inn happily. He opened the door and saw Hao's waiting for him with mad face.

"Hao" Yoh called his name. Hao looked at him. "Why are you late? I'm worried" he said. Yoh looked at his brother confused.

"Worried?" Yoh asked him. Hao nodded. "Yes, because I thought you're mad at me. Well, I shouted at you at the café" Hao said. Yoh smiled.

"Naah… it's okay. I don't mad at you, I'm sad to heard that you broke off with your girlfriend, Hao" Yoh said. Hao smiled.

"Yes, I broke up, but don't worry, I have another girlfriend now" he said cheerfully. Yoh eyes widened.

"Really?" he shouted at him. Hao nodded. "Yes, she's Yuri. I asked her to go out with me and she said yes" Hao said. Yoh couldn't believe how fast he got another girl. 'He's great' he thought. Hao smirked. He heard what his brother thought.

"Yes I am" he said and walked off. Yoh sweated dropped. "He heard me" he said.

* * *

Yoh woke up the next morning. He slowly rubbed his eyes and sat up. He remembered about yesterday, when he hugged Anna, which made him smiled. He looked at the calendar that hanging on the wall, in front of him. He slowly stood up and picked up the marker he tied on it. He circled the date of yesterday when he and Anna become a girlfriend and boyfriend.

"Okay, I thought I'm ready for school this day" he said and opened his cupboard.

* * *

Anna walked out from her apartment with Pirika and Tamao. They're ready for school, but then Anna walked to the opposite direction from the way to school. Pirika and Tamao looked at her questioning.

"Where are you going?" Pirika asked her. Anna turned her head and smiled.

"I'm going to En inn" she said and walked off. Tamao and Pirika looked at each other then they smiled.

"Okay, we'll go to the school first" Tamao waved at her. Anna waved back without turning around.

The En Inn is so near from her apartment. It's behind her apartment and just walked passed 4 houses and you meet the En Inn. Anna slowly came inside the En inn. She shouted.

"Ohayo gozaimaaaasu" then waited for a reply. She heard Hao's voice and the door opened.

"Yes?" He said and looked at Anna. He smiled. "Hi, Anna. Nice to see you in the morning" he said. Anna glared at him. "Yes… yes… Where's Yoh?" she asked him. Hao let her go inside. He closed the door and followed her. "He's upstairs. I think he's not ready yet" he said and Anna nodded.

"Thank you" she said and walked upstairs. Hao looked up at her, he smiled. Anna walked toward Yoh's room and knocked the door.

"Yoh?" she asked and opened the door. She found Yoh standing in front of the window with his back facing her. He turned around and saw her with wide eyes.

"Anna? Why are you here?" Yoh shouted.

"I still have time to waited, so I came here. What are you doing, staring at the sky like that? You'll be late!" she said looked at him mad. Yoh looked at her confused, but then he smiled.

"Okay, I'll be change now. I'm still wearing my yukata" he said. Anna walked outside his room and closed the door. Anna sighed. She remembered yesterday, when he kissed her cheek before he went home. She felt her cheek hot. She leaned backward to the door and looked down, waiting for Yoh patiently. But the door suddenly opened and she felt herself being pulled to her side. She quickly stood up but failed. She falls backward. Yoh from inside didn't know she was leaning against the door, he felt Anna falling on his chest; he smiled, blushing. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Sorry, I didn't noticed you leaning against the door" he said. Anna nodded. "It's okay" she said and unwrapped Yoh's arms. She turned around and looked at him. Yoh face was so near to her, she blushed more but she couldn't look away. They heard a coughed from behind and looked who's that. Hao was standing in front of them, grinning.

"It's time to go. You didn't want to be late right?" he said and walked away. Anna looked at him mad. 'He's disturbing our sweet moment' she shouted in her mind, but then she followed him. Yoh followed them with a disappointed face.

* * *

"A date?" Anna asked him in the middle of the free lesson. Yoh nodded.

"Yes, that is if you have time" he said. Anna looked at him, thinking.

"When?" she finally asked him. This time it's Yoh who's thinking. He clapped his hand and looking at her with glee.

"Saturday!" he said. Anna raised her eyebrow.

"Saturday? I thought you're going to say Sunday".

"Umm… you're right, but I think on Sunday there'll be a lots of people, so…" he looked at Anna, hoping.

"It didn't made any difference, where do you want to go anyway? It's deepens on where do you want to go" Anna said. Yoh grinned at her.

"To the Tropical Land of course" he said. Anna smiled. "Okay, that's make sense" she said and picked up her diary. She wrote it and closed it again. Yoh looked at her diary, he smiled.

"A reminder ka?" he asked her. Anna blushed. "Yes, you don't want me to be late right?" she asked him. Yoh nodded.

"But, I don't want you to make me wait" she glared at him. Yoh smiled sheepishly. He nodded.

"Okay" he said.

* * *

Yoh ran toward the park, he saw Anna standing madly, looking at her watch. He fell the fear when he walked toward her.

"Anna" Yoh called her. Anna looked at Yoh, wearing a green shirt with white thin square motive. He let the green shirt unbutton so that the white shirt under it being seen. He's wearing jeans and of course his headphone was on his head. She blushed, but then shook her head.

"You're late! 2 minutes 1 second late!" she shouted.

"WHAT? But Anna…" Yoh whined. Anna slap his hand, she showed the watch to him. They're supposed to meet at 9 a clock. He sighed.

"Okay, I'm sorry… Ready to go?" he asked her. Anna still looked at him mad, but then she nodded. Yoh held his hand and Anna took it. They walked outside the park to the Tropical Land.

Meanwhile, Yoh's friends who hid somewhere between the bushes saw them walked outside; they made a jealous face toward the two of them. Hao smirked.

"I envy those too. I want a girlfriend" Horo2 said.

"I've never thought that she'll be so pretty" Hao said.

"He's good" Ren said.

"They're match with each other" Manta said. The others nodded in agreement, and then sighed at the same time.

* * *

Yoh looked at Anna, he smiled. She's wearing a white mini skirt and green blouse almost the same coloured that Yoh's wore. She looked so casual. He smiled.

"You're beautiful" he said. Anna looked at him.

"Really? I thought I'm not good in this shirt" she said. Yoh looked at her questioning.

"No you're not. Beside we're wearing the same colours" he said. Anna smiled she nodded.

"We almost there" Yoh said and started too walked faster. They entered the large gate. Horo² came out from the tree that he hid before; he looked at them suspicious. Hao accidentally stepped on Horo²'s foot, he yelled.

"HEY! WATCH OUT WHERE YOU'RE WALKING!" Horo² shouted, massaging his foot. Hao only smiled. "Sorry" and walked away. He glared at Hao. "What the hell? He didn't even care" he walked following him; mumbling. Ren only walked pass him.

"Quick! You're wasting time. Beside, I'm sure that you're just acting about your foot" he said coldly.

"WHAT? ARE YOU SAYING THAT I'M LYING?" Horo² forefinger pointed him, Ren only glared at him, and then he turned around.

"Don't shouted, if Yoh and Anna are not far from here, they'll hear us" Manta said. Horo² looked at him mad. "You didn't care about my foot?" he asked. Manta sweated dropped.

* * *

"Anna, do you want to ride the Horror Jet coaster?" Yoh asked her cheerfully. Anna looked at it, thinking for a second, then smirked.

"Okay" she said. But her smirked was faked. After a few minutes riding, she screamed out loud beside him, squeezing his hand. Yoh winced in pain, he never know that she'll be scared. Especially when they ride from the top of the reel and going down fast. She almost fainted.

* * *

"Anna? Are you okay?" Yoh asked her. He looked down at Anna; who was lying down on the bench, sweating and breath heavily. She looked at him mad.

"Can't you see me?" she asked him mad. Yoh smiled sheepishly at her. He gave a cold water and his handcraft. He put his cold-wet handcraft on her forehead. She almost fainted when they arrived. Yoh have to carry her in his arms.

"Why didn't you tell me if you're scared?" he asked her. Anna shook her head. "I'm afraid I'll be fall down. It's almost happen when I was little" she said and slowly sat up. She took Yoh's handcraft and gave it to him. "You want to ride it, then I go with you. So, it's not a problem anymore now" she said, smiled at him. Yoh smiled back at her.

"At least I know what's your weakness point" he said, teasing her. Anna looked at him mad.

"Oh yeah? I also know your weakness point". Yoh looked at her questioning. Anna smirked.

"Do you want me to leave you before 3 months?" she asked. Yoh eyes widen.

"NO! No, Anna… Don't…!" he shouted, put his hand together in front of her face and looked down, closing his eyes tight. Anna smirked. "That's your weakness point!" she said and dragged him to go to another placed. Yoh just smiled at her.

Walking toward another counter, he got lots of doll that he gave to Anna. She happily took it and put it in her small bag. They went to the haunted house, but didn't find anything interesting in there. But the surprising one was they did meet the real ghost in there. It's almost afternoon when Anna felt hungry.

"Yoh, do you want something to eat?" she asked her. Yoh nodded. "Yeah, I'm hungry too" he said and held his hand and she took it. They walked to the small restaurant near the small playground for the little kids.

Yoh's friend following them anywhere they went. Horo² was so excited about the jet coaster, but Ren refused to ride it. Horo² then started to tease him that he was afraid of high place. Hao bought a fire doll that he thought it's cute. Manta was the one who spend the money for them; he couldn't do anything to stop them to buy so many things that were not important. They're too excited.

"Hey, they went to restaurant" Horo² said. Hao looked at them from his telescope. "You're right, AAH! They're buying hotdog! I'm hungry!" Hao looked at Yoh and Anna in the restaurant. The others looked at him mad.

"DAMN! GIVE ME THAT TELESCOPE!" Horo² shouted.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Hao shouted back at him. Manta grabbed the telescope from Horo²'s hand and looked from it. He looked Yoh eating the hotdog cheerfully with Anna wiping the mustard from his mouth.

"They're so romantic" he said. The fight stopped. Horo² and the others looked at Manta after he gave the information. (Horo² grabbed Hao's collar shirt, Hao has a large bandage on his forehead and his hand was ready to punched Horo²). Horo² snatched the telescope from Manta's hand and looked at Yoh and Anna. He saw Yoh eating the hotdog, made his saliva coming out from his mouth.

"Aaaahh……. I'm hungry" he said and whipped his saliva. Ren looked at his disgusted.

"Give me that telescope, you're disgusting!" he snatched the telescope from his hand. Ren saw Anna slapped Yoh, there's a tomato sauce on Anna's face.

"They're just ordinary" he said, giving back the telescope to Hao.

"I want to eat" Horo² said. They nodded in agreement and walked toward another direction.

* * *

"I want one more. I'm still hungry" Yoh said. He picked the menu and looked at it. Anna looked at him without expression. He called the waitress and ordered another hotdog. He then noticed Anna looking at him. He smiled.

"Doushita?" he asked her. Anna looked away, blushing a little. "Nothing" she said. "Where do you want to go after this?" he asked her. Anna shook her head.

"The next one is your turn, I've been dragging you to all of the place" she said put her hand on her palm. The waitress put the hotdog in front of Yoh and he thanks her.

"Okay. Want some?" he asked her, divided the hotdog into 2. Anna smiled.

"Arigatou" she said and took it from the plate. Yoh grinned at her.

* * *

Anna watched the sunset from the restaurant. Yoh got out from the restaurant and watched her looking up to the sunset. He smiled.

"Where do you want to go?" he asked her again. Anna looked at him tired she already answered him before. Suddenly they heard a small child near with them shouted. They looked at the side and saw there's a small playground for the children under age. Anna noticed the merry-go-round and smiled.

"Yoh, why don't we play the merry-go-round?" she asked her. Yoh then laughed.

"Are you sure? We're going to play with the children looking at us. Well, I know that I'm the one who'll be spin the merry-go-round for you Anna" he said and took her hand. Anna laughed. "Yes, you're right!" she said and ran with him. The children looked at Yoh and Anna curious. Some of them were yelling 'ooh a couple!'. Yoh and Anna just smiled. Anna went on the merry-go-round and Yoh held its handle.

"Hold it tight Anna" he told her and Yoh started to spun it for her. Anna smiled, then she laughed. "Yoh, don't spin it to fast!" she shouted when Yoh running while he pulled the merry-go-round as he ran. Anna laughed and held her hair and tucked it behind her ear when it got ruffled; her left hand still held the merry-go-round's handle. Yoh slow down as she command her. Now she was getting impatient.

"Alright! Faster now!" she shouted and Yoh laughed. "Okay… okay… But this time I'll go with you" he said. Yoh spun the merry-go-round as fast as he could, use his furyoku a little bit, he ran while he pulled the merry-go-round; suddenly he jumped on the merry-go-round with Anna. Anna yelped, she almost fell down, but Yoh put her arms around her waist. They both laughed. Yoh looked at Anna amazed, he never knew that she could laughed that loud. He smiled, Yoh kissed her on her cheek, and Anna blushed. The merry-go-round started to slow down, which mean Yoh's furyoku was over, Anna got off and she looked up at Yoh. He then got off too and walked toward her.

"Are you having fun?" he asked her. Anna nodded. "Yes, of course" she said and smiled at him. Yoh took her hand. "Where do you want to go next?" he asked her. Anna walked on his side. She noticed the sky was getting darker. She then remembered the most important part when they went to the Tropical Land. But she must wait until it's totally dark. She smiled. She can't wait until that time. She held Yoh's hand tight. Yoh noticed her; he smiled.

"Nee…" Yoh said. "Hmm?" Anna asked him.

"Are you enjoying your date with me?" he asked her. Anna surprised when he asked her that. She can't say anything but yes.

"Of course Yoh, you make me laugh" she said, smiling happily at him. Yoh smiled.

"I'm glad you enjoyed, because I thought you'll get boring".

"No, I'm having fun, especially on the merry-go-round" she said looking at his eyes. Yoh looked at her, he blushed a little. The one really want to asked her is, which one she like it the most? The part when he spun the merry-go-round, or when he kissed her on the cheek. Anna seems to read his mind; she looked away, blush a little.

"I enjoyed all of it" she said. Yoh looked at her surprised, but then he smiled again. "Arigatou…" he said. Anna didn't reply him; she just held Yoh's hand tighter.

* * *

Anna kept looking at her watch every time she noticed the sky getting darker and darker. Yoh also noticed it; he was a little bit annoyed by Anna's act.

"Anna, what's wrong? You've been looking at you watch all the time I saw you" he finally said. Anna looked at him surprised.

"Oh… sorry… did I disturbed you with that?" she asked him. Yoh nodded. "Is there something bothering you?" he asked her. Anna shook her head.

"No… I'm waiting" she said. Yoh raised his eyebrow.

"Waiting? For what?" he asked her curious. Anna smiled.

"You'll see" she told him. Yoh only looked at her questioning. He had no clue for what she was doing. But soon, he got the answer. Anna wanted to ride the ferrish wheel.

"Oh, so that's why… but why must be in this time?" he asked her. Anna smiled. "You'll find out about that soon" she said and queue behind the peoples. Yoh just followed her, wondering what will happen with just the two of them inside of ferrish wheel. He shook his head; Anna noticed it. She blushed, looking at him between mad and embarrassed.

"Don't think hentai, Yoh" she said. Yoh looked at her shocked. "What? Oh no… yes… I mean no…" he said, waving his hand in front of her face. Anna looked away. She could see Yoh's face was red, 'what else that he was thinking if it's not hentai' she thought.

When it's finally their turned to enter the ferish wheel, Yoh came inside first. Anna sit in front of him, looked down. She didn't know why, but she suddenly felt nervous. Yoh looked outside as the ferish wheel started to spin slowly. He smiled, he can see everything from above, then he also noticed his friends was also there. He smiled, knowing that they had been followed him and Anna all the time.

"Is that your friends?" she asked him, she also notice them looking up at her. Hao was looking from his telescope. Yoh nodded, he smiled, waving his hand to Hao, which shocked Hao too. Hao waved his hand unsure. He quickly looked to the others and told them that Yoh had seen him. The other was surprised and looked up scared if he'll be mad at them they quickly ran away. Yoh laughed.

"They ran away" Anna said. Yoh nodded, and leaned back. Anna looked at him; smiled a little. She was feeling comfortable now. Yoh smiled back at her.

"Yoh, do you love me?" she asked him suddenly. Yoh was surprised when she asked him that.

"Of course, Anna. I love you. Why did you ask?" he asked her. Anna shook her head; she smiled, blushing a little. She just wanted to hear it again from him, but she hasn't replied him with those 3 words yet. Yoh smiled at her. He quickly stood up and sat beside her, Anna looked up at him. Yoh put his arms around her shoulder.

"I'm happy that you want to go with me, having a date and laugh happily. If I didn't love you, why should I go on a date with you?" he asked her. Anna laughed.

"You're kidding! You've been gone with the girls before me. I'm sure you have an unforgettable date with some of them" she said and looked down. Yoh smiled.

"Well, only this time I feel so happy to go dating you. Every times I went on a date I'm boring. I never felt this happy." Yoh said with a serious tone. Anna looked at him, unsure if she must smile or just looked away without expression. She then chose the second. Looked away, without expression. Yoh sighed softly. He held her tight; Anna put her head on Yoh's shoulder. She smiled a little.

They both then heard a sound from outside. Anna quickly looked outside. "Finally, its time!" she shouted and stood up, looked outside. Yoh also stood up and stood beside her. There's a fireworks, sparkling in front of them. Anna smiled, looking at the beautiful fireworks, so was Yoh. They enjoyed the firework as they move down slowly.

"Beautiful" Anna whispered. Yoh heard her he looked at her then smiled.

"So was you" he said, Anna looked up at him surprised. He hug her from behind lovingly, Anna blushed. She felt warm; she leaned back on Yoh's chest. Yoh smiled happily. Kissed her cheek from behind, He held her tight.

* * *

Anna jump off the ferrish wheel. Yoh followed her; they walked outside the Tropical Land side by side. Yoh held her hand tight, they both silent until they reached Anna's apartment. Yoh smiled at her, Anna looked up at him, smiling.

"Thank you for today Yoh. I enjoy the date very much" she said and hugged him. Yoh hugged her back. He looked down at her; Anna let go off him. She smiled for the last time and turned around. Yoh really want her to turned around and face him again. He felt there's something must be done. He walked toward her and called her name. Anna turned around; Yoh suddenly pulled her to him, kissed her on the lips. Anna eyes widened, she never thought that Yoh would kissed her on the lips. She blushed furiously. Yoh quickly broke the kissed, he looked down. Anna still standing in front of him shocked. Then he suddenly turned around. Anna looked at him confused.

"See you tomorrow" he said and ran off. She could saw his face was light red when he turned around to close the gate. She was still blushed when she touched her lips.

"Damn you, Yoh!" she cursed him and ran toward her room with red face.

_To be Continue… _

Woo hoo… Long chp! This is the longest chp I'd ever write! I've never wrote this much of pages! XD okay.. Hope u love this chp! Because there's a lot's of YohXAnna fluff in this chp also! The next one will be shorter I think… Hehehe… (sorry for my bad grammar… T-T)


	7. Practice Kiss!

_**Practice Kiss!**_

Yoh walked slowly to his classroom. He opened the door and looked from left to the right side. No one's there, he was alone and it's still morning. Anna's not there, and that mean he was free. But then he heard a cough behind him, which made him jump and turn around. He saw her standing behind him, glaring at him.

"Aa..aa….an..na…." Yoh called her name but not clearly. Anna came inside the classroom and walked towards her desk. Yoh stared at her, and then blushed. He remembered about yesterday, he kissed her before he ran home. She'll kill him this morning. Anna turned around and faced him. Yoh looked at her afraid, he prepared for what she might do to him.

"Why did you leave after you kissed me?" Anna asked him straight to the point. Yoh froze.

"Uhh.. well….a… anoo…" he tried to explain to her, but it's useless. Anna walked towards him, Yoh looked at her, more afraid now.

"I'm just curious, you've been going with many girls before me, but I never knew that you're a bad kisser, Yoh" Anna said and slapped him. Yoh winced; he ran his hand to his left cheek. Anna smirked.

"You should practice more" and leaved him. Yoh stared at her confused. Then he blinked.

"Ann… Anna wait" Yoh called her and ran towards her. Anna stopped in front of the door, waiting for him to say something else. Yoh smiled sheepishly.

"I'm sorry. I've never kissed anyone before, even though I already went with girls, but yesterday… it's my first kiss. So… I think you're right. I have to practice more… with you…" Yoh said and rub the back of his head. Anna heard that, she blushed furiously and turned around.

"What? What did you just say? Practice kissing with me? I haven't experience yet, until you kissed me yesterday, it was my first kiss" she said and looked down, covering her mouth with both of her hands. Yoh looked at her shyly. Both of them silent, they're blushing furiously.

"Umm… well, let's practice together then…" Yoh said again and he put his hands on the door behind Anna. Anna looked up at him; her face was still red. Yoh leaned down to her and closed his eyes, Anna's heart beating so fast, she closed her eyes waited for his kiss. He brushed his lips against her and felt a warm feeling inside him. He smiled; he started to deepen the kiss.

Anna felt him brushed his lips against her; she blushed harder, but she was soon enjoying the kiss; she automatically wrapped her hands around Yoh's neck to deepen the kiss. Yoh pushed her to the door and both of them started to enjoy their world with each other. After a few minutes, Yoh broke the kiss to catch his breath. Anna looked at him with sparkling eyes. Their face was so close to each other. She smiled.

"Hey, maybe I would take my words back, you're a good kisser" she said. Yoh laughed.

"Really?" he asked her teasingly. Anna smirked.

"I said maybe" she said. Yoh laughed. They both looked at each other lovingly, didn't realize there's someone behind the door.

Horo² opened the door without realizing there's someone leaning behind it. He pulled the door open and Anna yelped. Horo² also shouted and he moved to his side. Yoh who put his hand on the door realized the door was open, he quickly made his balance, he then notice Anna leaned backward. Yoh caught her hand but he loosed his balance and both of them crashed the floor.

"It hurts" Yoh shouted and rubbed his forehead. Yoh looked down to see Anna staring at him; he blushed. Anna looked up to see Yoh on top of her. Her face became light red.

"I'm sorry, Anna" Yoh shouted as he get off her. Anna slowly sat up; she looked down. Yoh covered his mouth and looked away. Horo² looked at Anna and Yoh with confusion.

"What are you guys doing? Why was Anna leaning on the door? It's dangerous" Horo² said to him, then he suddenly grinned. "What did you do to her Yoh?" he asked her. Yoh flinched.

"Nothing. We just talked" he said, explaining to him. Horo² didn't believed what he said and he started teasing him. Anna glared at him. She walked near to Horo² and punched him hard. Yoh stared at her shocked. She walked away from both of them.

"Where are you going?" he asked her.

"Toilet!" she said. Anna slowly turned her head to see Yoh smiling at him. She blushed and walked faster. Yoh waved at her slowly.

'Maybe I can practice more…?' he asked to himself then smiled.

Anna walked inside the toilet. She saw her reflection in the mirror and sighed.

"You…" she pointed herself in the mirror. "Just had a kiss with him… and that's not your 1st kiss anymore!" she said. There's a stress mark on her forehead.

"It's just a kiss! What am I thinking about! I'm his girlfriend only for 3 months! Many things will be happen! Why should I take it seriously?" she said and walked outside from the toilet.

"Will I say yes after 3 months?" she asked to herself.

_To Be Continue…_


	8. Culture Week

_**Culture Week **_

It's GYM lesson. The boys played soccer ball and the girls played basketball.

Yoh ran to catch the ball; he looked up at the ball that Hao kicked. Horo-horo shouted his name and passed the ball to him. He quickly ran toward the ball direction and kicked to the…

"GOAL!" they shouted. Yoh grinned. He looked at Anna from the field and saw her looking at him. Yoh waved at her and she smiled. Yoh kept smiling at her without noticing the ball coming in his direction until Anna gave Yoh a signal, but he didn't realize it.

"YOH! WATCH OUT!" Ren shouted. Yoh quickly looked at Ren and noticed the ball coming. It was too late to move away, the ball hit his face and he collapsed on the ground, unconscious.

* * *

"Ma Taku…" Anna mumbled as she picked up the band-aid and medicine from the rack. She walked over to Yoh who was sitting on the bed, waiting for her. They were in the nursery school room.

"You should have seen the ball coming toward you" she said and put the medicine on the table beside the bed. She bent down and touched Yoh's nose. Yoh winced in pain.

"Anna, it hurts" he said. Anna sighed. "Of course it hurts. Now, don't moved, I'll put the band-aid on your nose" she said as she took the medicine and poured it on the band-aid. She put the band-aid on his nose. Yoh started to make noise and moved.

"NO… stop… it hurts" he said and covered his nose. Anna frowned. "You're like a baby" she said and picked up the other band-aid, put it on Yoh's cheek, and slapped it weakly.

"Ouch! Anna…" he said, winced in pain. Anna smirked. "It's done! Now, you should go back to the field" she said and picked up the medicine to put it back to the rack. Yoh, still rubbing his cheek, looked at her mad.

"I don't want to…" he said. Anna turned around. "Why not?" she asked him. Yoh smiled. "I want to be with you in here" he said. Anna blushed. She quickly looked away.

"That's not a good reason, beside I have to go back to the basketball court" she said and walked toward the rack. She gasped when she felt Yoh hugging her from behind. She accidentally dropped the medicine. The medicine spilled on the floor.

"Yoh, look what you did!" she said, closing her eyes tight. He smiled. "I don't care" he said and moved his hand upwards. She blushed then let go off his hand. She turned around and looked at his eyes. He smiled a little. Anna looked down.

"It's almost a month after we go together. I want to test myself if I already became a good kisser" he said, smirking at her. Anna blushed. She looked up and her eyes widened when she felt his lips on hers. She slowly closed her eyes and enjoyed the kiss he gave her. She smiled on his lips. Yoh put his hand on the back of her head, deepening the kissed. She put her hand on his chest, feeling his heartbeat. They both were enjoying their world when suddenly the door opened.

"Hey YOH!" Horo-horo shouted. They were both startled and broke the kiss immediately. Horo-horo stared at them with an opened mouth.

"OH… Sorry…" he said and quickly ran out from the nursery school room. Anna glared at him. Yoh sighed.

"He is always disturbing us when we kiss" he said. Anna looked at him then smiled a little. She stood on her toes and kissed him once again on the lips. Yoh blushed. She broke the kiss and smiled.

"You're a good kisser" she said and walked out from the room. Yoh stared at her and then blinked. He smiled.

"Sou…desu ka? He asked to himself, smiling. He then heard Horo-horo's voice from outside. He laughed; it must be Anna, hitting him for disturbing their sweet moment.

* * *

"Okay, students, because the drama was already taken by the other class, we'll have café for this Culture Week" the teacher said. The students became excited and curious what will they do about the 'café'.

"What we'll do about café?" Horo-horo asked Hao. Hao didn't reply, he looked at Rumi who was talking with her friends then sighed.

"Are you okay?" Yoh asked his brother. Hao looked at him and pouted.

"You're disturbing me" he said. Yoh didn't understand why his brother said that, and the question marks start to appear above his head, but Anna smacked him with her book. (The question marks fell down and disappeared XD).

"We're going to cook" she said. Everyone's looked at her.

"WHAAAATTT!" The boys shouted. Pirika yelled with her hands up.

"YAY! I'm going to cook!" she said. Horo-horo quickly grabbed her.

"NO, don't let Pirika cook, we'll be dead after we eat her food!" he shouted. Pirika glared at him. Horo-horo smiled sheepishly.

"Okay, if it's about cooking, I can do that" Hao said, his right hand on his chin. Tamao smiled. "I don't know that Hao can cook" she said. Yoh sighed.

"Yeah, he's good when it's about cooking, but the problem is ... HE ALWAYS PUTS SOMETHING WEIRD INSIDE THE FOOD THAT HE MAKES!" Yoh shouted.

Hao frowned. "What do you mean by 'something weird'?" he asked him angrily.

"Don't you remember when you put love potion inside the soup that you cooked last time? You made Horo-horo confess to Ren!" Manta shouted. Hao looked down.

"Hey, since when are you here!" Hao shouted. "Since we're talking about your food" Manta said, smiling. Hao sweated dropped.

"Did my cooking had a very bad taste?" he asked. "No, Hao. The problem is that you always want to test how's the medicine you make, and you test it in the wrong way!" Yoh explained. "Remember about Rumi…mff…!" Hao quickly covered his mouth.

"Shut up you idiot! I don't want her to know about it!" he said. Yoh was struggling to breathe. Everyone sweated dropped.

"Okay, I think it's time for us to decide…" The teacher said in a worried tone, but Yoh-tachi didn't listen, they kept shouting and laughing, especially Horo-horo.

'_That's why I hate this class…'_ The teacher said with waterfall tears on his face.

* * *

"You don't know how to make a cake?" Anna asked Yoh. Yoh nodded.

"I just know how to cook" he said. Anna sighed.

"It's in 2 weeks from now Yoh" she said.

"It's okay, we also can't make a cake…" Horo-horo said. Anna glared at him. Anna looked at Tamao.

"Tamao" she called her. "Yes, Anna?" she stepped in front with serious face.

"Training". Tamao nodded.

Then, from _that_ day, Yoh and the others started to learn how to bake a cake. Day by day passed. Hao was already prepared for the Culture Week while Yoh was still busy with the egg.

"Anna, I can't separate it" he said. Anna groaned. "It's easy, Yoh! Just separate the egg yolk and the egg white! Here, I'll do it and then you do it yourself!" she said. Yoh watched Anna separate the egg easily. On the other side, Pirika shouted.

"Oni-chan! That's not how you do it!" she said. Horo-horo groaned.

Manta just watched all of them sheepishly. 'Why are all of them working so hard? It'll be mixed later in the end… I don't think this is a test for them…' he thought.

"You're right, but for Yoh who'll become 'her' husband, he should learn how to make a cake…" Hao said. Manta looked up at him. "You read my mind…" he said. Hao nodded with pride.

* * *

The class prepared for the Culture Week. They designed their classroom like a café. There's a pamphlet that Manta made by himself with the computer and he gave it to students who passed their class. Tomorrow is the Culture Week and they have to wear a formal dress as a waiter and waitress. Yoh couldn't stop imagining how Anna will look. She noticed this and sighed.

"You better make a very good cake tomorrow" she said. Yoh sweat dropped.

* * *

The Culture Week was full of people. Yoh's class had a very good design for their classroom and they won thanks to it. The people were resting in their café. Hao made a beer filled with potion that made people who drink it relax and he proudly served it to everyone who went inside their café. Yoh baked his own cake and many girls said it had a very good taste. Horo-horo who heard that grinned and asked which one tasted much better, him or the cake. That made Yoh blush and Ren smirk. Anna glared at both Horo-horo and Yoh. Ren weared a Chinese formal dress that made Pirika blush all the time when she saw him.

A tall woman entered the café with an old man and woman. Her husband was wearing a mask and he pointed to Yoh, who was serving the people from table number 5. The woman smiled when she saw him. Manta greeted them, making Yoh and the others look at the door. Yoh's eyes widened when he saw his parents came to his school.

"Kaa-san" he called. Hao looked up and his eyes got bigger than Yoh. He opened his mouth to say something but no words came from his mouth. Anna looked at Yoh's parents curiously.

"Hi, Yoh. Long time no see…" Keiko said. Yoh smiled. "Aa" he said. "How are you doing? Great?" Kino asked. Yoh nodded.

"Yes of course baa-chan… I also enjoy school in here" he said. Yohmei smiled. "Good then. Where's Hao?" he asked. Yoh turned his head and saw Hao looking at them speechless.

"Hao, Ojii-chan wants to see you" Yoh said. Hao blinked

"Ah? Oh yes…" he said and walked towards them.

"Where do you guys want to sit?" Yoh asked.

"Anywhere" Keiko said with smile. Yoh nodded and guided them towards the empty sit beside the clipboard. They took a sit and ordered something. Yoh quickly wrote what they ordered and walked away from them while Hao was forced to sit with them.

Anna looked at Yoh and asked. "They're your family?" she asked. Yoh nodded. "Yeah, I'll introduce you to my them, wait here" he said. Anna didn't answer him but looked at them. She smiled.

'Looks like they have a good personality' she thought.

Yoh quickly took the drink and also the cake that his family ordered then called Anna for help.

Hao sat nervously with his _family_. All of them looked at him.

"How is it Hao? Do you enjoy living in a peaceful life like this?" Keiko asked him in a concerned tone. Hao nodded.

"Yes, of course, kaa-san" he said without looking at her.

"Yes, you must!" Kino said, almost shouting at him. Hao flinched when he heard that.

"I believe he already learnt many things from Yoh since they fought last time. I think it's okay to let him free from your scolds okaa-sama" Mikihisha said.

"Hmph! I don't think he'll learn that much!" she said. Hao didn't say anything. The person that scared him the most was his grandmother. Because of her, he'd lost the battle with Yoh. She's monster in his point of view. Yoh notice the weird aura that surrounded them from where he was prepraing everything. He quickly walked towards them and served them nicely.

"Your order kaa-chan" he said. Hao looked at Yoh with a pleading look, Yoh smiled sheepishly and nodded a little.

"You don't have to stand for him, Yoh" Kino said, shocking Yoh. He looked up to saw his grandmother who had lost her eyes-sight looking at him through her sunglasses. Yoh gulped. Anna came beside him.

"Yoh, you left the strawberry cake" she said. Yoh looked at Anna and smiled.

"Really? San-kyuu, Anna" he said and took it happily. Keiko looked at both of them and smiled. She noticed there's something between Yoh and Anna. She smiled at Anna and Anna noticed it. She smiled back at her and started to turn around.

"This is Anna, kaa-chan" Yoh said, making Anna stop and look at him. Keiko nodded and held her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Anna. You have a very pretty girlfriend Yoh" she said. Anna blushed as she took Keiko's hand. Yoh looked at his mother surprised.

"How did you know she's my girlfriend? I haven't said that yet" he said. Keiko laughed a little.

"I can see that you're looking at her lovingly. What else?" she asked. Yoh blushed. Anna smirked.

"Gotcha" she whispered to him. Yoh looked at her and smile sheepishly.

"I didn't knew you were that great, Yoh" Kino said, smiling at him. Yoh looked at her and said "No baa-chan. It's just for-" but Anna stepped on his foot. Yoh winced.

"Aw! Hey, don't do that!" he said. Anna glared at him.

"Gomen nasai, Yoh no okaa-sama, Yoh must serve the other people now" she said as she dragged Yoh from them. Hao watched both of them and sighed. Keiko smiled. "She really has a huge responsibility" she said. Hao looked at them.

'No, it's not that' he thought.

* * *

"Why did you drag me? My parents will be suspicious about this" he said. Anna glared at him.

"They'll look at this suspicious if they know that we're together just for 3 months!" she said. Yoh stared at her. "That makes sense…" he said. Anna groaned.

"I think it's better for us to serve the others" she said and leaved him. Yoh smiled at her. "Yes" he said shortly.

An hour passed and Keiko gave the ticket to Hao. Hao received it and ran toward the counter. "They're going home" he said to Yoh while he gave the ticket to the girls to wreck and stamp it. Yoh smiled.

"Okay" he said and walked towards them who already walked toward the door. "We're going home Yoh" Keiko said. Yoh nodded.

"Thank you for coming Kaa-chan, and all of you" he said. Kino smirked.

"Tell me if Hao'll do something that he shouldn't" she said. Yoh smiled. "No, he won't" he said. Mikihisha nodded and saw Anna walking toward them.

"Your girlfriend's coming" he said. Yoh looked at the back and saw Anna.

"Is your family going home?" she asked. Yoh nodded. Keiko bent down.

"Yes we are honey. Take good care of my Yoh for me" she said. Anna smiled and nodded. Yoh blushed.

"Yoh, can I talk to you for a second?" Kino asked. Yoh looked at her, he nodded slowly then walked out of the classroom and went down the corridor.

"What is it, baa-chan?" he asked. Kino smiled. "Maybe it will be hard for you, but I want you to understand Anna. She's in trouble right now, but she won't tell you yet, so you have to be patient". Yoh nodded slowly.

"And don't lie to her, girls dislike it if their boyfriend lies to them, especially Anna. She will think that you're just playing around with her, once she'll know that you're lying, she won't trust you anymore" she said. Yoh nodded again. Kino patted his arm and they walked back to the classroom.

* * *

Yoh waved to his family as they left home. Anna bowed down to them.

"What were you talking about with your grandmother?" Anna asked Yoh. Yoh shook his head. "Nothing, nee Anna, if anything happens, will you forgive me?" he asked. Anna blinked.

"What happened?" she asked. "I don't know, but…" "We'll see. Maybe your grandmother can read the future, but we can't. Just believe in us, I'm sure we'll pass through the hard time later" she said. Yoh smiled.

"Yes, you're right" he said.

_To be continued,_

Heheh I know Pirika can cook... but not in this story... XD you know, I gave up in writing horo2's name with '2' … it's shorter, but I don't think all of u understand it and I don't want that to disturb me... I write his name twice now.. about hao, he's really scared of kino.. that's why he became quiet… - okay, I'll try to write my story asap! XD tell me what do you think about this chp! ) and _I'm so sorry about my bad grammar, I can't always disturb my friends just to correct my grammar, right? I already try to correct what I think it's false… sorry about that…_


	9. Hao fall in love?

**Special thanks to: _isa18 _**who help me with my grammar. Thank you my friend! Let's seee, since you love this chp, I'll dedicate to you, and thank you for review me sooo early, well, that's because you've read this chp! XD

**Disclaimer : **I don't own Shaman king, but own this story! This story is mine, and mine only! XDDD _**Hao fall in love? **_

Anna looked at Yoh who was laughing with his friends. She found something interesting about him, what he said would always come true, although maybe he didn't meant it. She always wanted to know if he really did something with his words. Maybe he can read the future? She shook her head. Impossible. She looked at him curios. Yoh notice her looking at him, he smiled. Anna looked away.

'Does anyone have that ability? I don't think that everyone's able to do that, it's not like he's the Shaman King, so all of his words can come true… Yoh's the Shaman King? (Smile) impossible…' she thought.

* * *

Anna sat down and looked up towards the sky. She sighed. It's almost 1 and a half month since she was with Yoh; she smiled. Maybe they can be together more than 3 months. But she still wasn't sure if she'll say yes to him. She has her own problems that can't be solved only by herself. 

"Anna" someone called her. She looked up and saw Pirika and Tamao standing in front of her.

"What's wrong with you? You don't look good" Pirika sat beside her. Anna smiled and shook her head.

"Nothing" she said and took the drink in front of her.

"Did you hear anything about the Shaman King yet?" Tamao asked her. Anna's eyes changed into a serious look.

"No, I haven't. I want to have more information about him. I just know that he lives in Japan" she said.

"You're lucky that you moved in here" Pirika said. Anna sighed. "Maybe…"

"Anna" Yoh called her. He ran toward her direction. Anna looked at him. Pirika and Tamao smiled.

"We'll leave you two alone" they said almost in the same time. They got up and looked at Yoh. Yoh looked at them confused.

"Where do you want to go?" he asked them. Pirika put her hand in front of his face.

"Never mind us, just sit beside Anna, she's in trouble now" she said and leaved.

"Pirika!" Anna shouted her name. She disliked her if she started to open up about her problem in front of Yoh. Yoh looked at her confused.

"Trouble? What trouble?" he asked her. Anna sighed; she patted the grass beside her. "Sit down" she said.

"Doushita? You don't look good" he said as he sat down beside her. Anna didn't look at him. She looked serious.

"Do you know about the Shaman King?" she asked him. Yoh eyes widened.

"Yes, of course I know about him. Why?" he asked her panicked. He never thought that she'd asked something about the Shaman King, which was Yoh himself.

"I'm just curious about him. Well, I want to ask him about something" she said, putting her hands on her laps. Yoh looked at her seriously.

"What is it about?" he asked her. Anna stared at him then looked away.

"If you're the Shaman King, I'll tell you everything" she said and smirked at him. Yoh sweated dropped.

"What if I really am the Shaman King? What will you do? Or maybe, if you meet the Shaman King, who will you choose? Me or him?" Yoh asked her and looked up at her when she stood up. Anna sighed.

"You're asking too much" she said and walked off. Yoh quickly stood up and followed her. "Anna… wait…" he called her. Anna looked behind then smiled.

"Come on, we must go to our next class…" she said. Yoh smiled. He took her hand and they walked together.

* * *

"What? She's asking you about the Shaman King?" Hao asked Yoh. Yoh nodded. 

"What did you say?" he asked him. Yoh shook his head. "Nothing, I just asked her what's her problem, but she said that she'll say it if I'm the Shaman King" he said and sat down on the couch beside Hao. Hao looked at him weird.

"Well… y_ou're_ The Shaman King. What you're going to do?" he asked him. Yoh looked at him worried.

"I don't know" he said. Hao frowned. "If she finds out, I'm sure that she'll be mad at you, because she'll think you were lying to her" he said. Yoh sighed.

"Yes, baa-chan said that to me too, but don't worry, it'll be all right, as long as she doesn't find out" Yoh said, trying to be okay. Hao looked at Yoh seriously.

'Let's see if that will be okay' he thought.

* * *

Hao looked at the library door and sighed. He turned around and walked away. Rumi, looked at him from the window and sighed. She turned around and went back to her table. 

"Who do you see, Rumi?" her friend asked. She looked up. "Nobody" she said and looked back at the window.

* * *

"Hao, what happen to you?" Yoh asked. Hao stared blankly at the blackboard. Horo-horo raised his eyebrows. 

"Something's wrong with him. I think it must be about Rumi" he said. "Rumi?" Yoh asked. Horo-horo nodded.

"I saw him staring at the library when we walked by it. She's always in there, I think she didn't broke up with her boyfriend yet" he said.

"Isn't she the one who wanted to brake up with Hao? I never thought that Hao will be serious with a girl" Yoh said. Both of them were silent.

"I'm going to investigate it" Horo-horo said. Yoh looked at him then grinned. "I'm coming with you" he said. They both grinned then ran out of the classroom to search for Rumi.

* * *

"Hey, Rumi, I think it's almost time for us to go to the next class" Jade, one of her friends said. Rumi nodded and stood up. 

"What do we have now?" she asked. "Art, we're going to paint another landscape" Jade said.

Yoh and Horo-horo were spying on them. They both looked at each other and nodded. Suddenly Yoh felt his right ear being squeeze by someone's hand.

"Itai!" he said as he tried to release the hand.

"What are you doing here? Spying on those girls?" Anna asked him angrily. She released his ear and glared at him. Yoh looked at her scared.

"Anna…" he called her name. Horo-horo also looked at her scared.

"Are you trying to flirt with other girls while you have me? Have I bored you? Should I break that '3 months' promise?" she shouted at him. Yoh looked at her more scared.

"I'm sorry, Anna… I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry. I will not flirt with other girls… " He said, kneeled down in front of her and begging her not to break up with him. Anna looked down at him satisfied.

"Then, what are you doing here? Leave those girls alone!" she said and dragged him away. Horo-horo stared at him and sighed.

"She's scary…" he said. "Who's scary?" someone stood in front of him. Horo-horo looked up and blushed. It's Tamao. She smiled at him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. Horo-horo smiled at her shyly.

* * *

"What? Hao fell in love with a girl?" Anna asked. Yoh nodded. 

"That's impossible. Why? Because he never gets serious with girls" Anna said. Yoh nodded.

"Yes. But Horo-horo said he is" he said. Anna sighed. "Impossible. Come on, we have to prepare for the next class" she said. Yoh walked following her.

* * *

Tamao smiled at Horo-horo. He told her everything about Hao. 

"If you're right, why don't we try to set both of them as a couple again?" she asked. Horo-horo looked at her and shouted with his fist in the air.

"You're great! Let's do it!" he said.

"Do what?" Pirika looked at him questioning.

"Pirika, where have you been?" Tamao asked. She stood up and picked her bag.

"The teacher called me, they want to ask about my mark in Society" she said. Tamao smiled.

"What are you guys talking about?" she asked. Horo-horo smiled.

"Listen!" he said and pulled Tamao and Pirika to hear what he said.

* * *

Anna looked at Horo-horo, Tamao, and Pirika who ran toward the library. She raised her eyebrow. 

"What's the matter, Anna?" Yoh asked her. Anna looked at him.

"Is Horo-horo planning to do something?" she asked. Yoh nodded. "Yes, it's about Hao. We think that maybe he still loves Rumi, but I don't know. That's why I was investigating it with Horo-horo until you came and grabbed my ear" he said and smiled at her sheepishly after notice the looked at Anna's face.

"I think it's not good" she said. She looked back at Horo-horo and the others. They already went inside the library.

* * *

"Rumi" Tamao called her. Rumi looked at her and smiled. 

"What's the matter, Tamao?" she asked as she walked toward her.

"Umm… can I ask you some questions?" she asked. Rumi looked at her questioningly and nodded.

"Yes. Okay" she said.

"Umm… why did you broke up with Hao?' she asked. Rumi give her a look.

Behind the bookshelf, Horo-horo and Pirika panicked. "Tamao, you're so straight to the point!" she whispered, slapping her forehead. Horo-horo sighed. "Well, you can't blame her… we better be quiet" he said. "Hold this" Pirika said. She gave Horo-horo the tape recorder and looked at Rumi and Tamao.

Rumi who looked at Tamao suspiciously finally asked. "Why… do you want to know?" she asked.

"EH? Umm… you know, I have a problem with someone.. And I'm just afraid that I'll break up with him… so…. I want to know about you when you broke up with Hao…" she said explain to her. Rumi smiled.

"Oh… I'm… the one who asked him to broke up" she said, looked sad.

"Why?" she asked. Rumi sighed. "Well, I don't know. I love him, but he never showed me that he loved me. He's always playing around with girls, you know. That's why I started to think that maybe he's not serious with me. That time, someone confessed to me, then I thought maybe it's better for me to go out with someone that wants to be serious with me, not to play around" she said. Tamao looked at her sad.

"You still love him?" she asked. Rumi nodded. "Yes, I regret it I think. But I just don't understand him" she said. "Hao… he's never serious with girls ne" she said sadly. Tamao smiled sadly.

"I don't think so. Since he dated with you, he started to become serious about it, did you notice that he's always looking at you?" she asked. Rumi blinked.

"Really? Well, that's nice" she said and turned around. "Is that all you wanted to ask me? One thing that you should know is to make your decision after you think about it clearly" she said and walked away. Tamao watched her walk outside the library. She turned around and found out that Horo-horo and Pirika looked sad even tough they're smiling.

"I guess… we found what we should know" Pirika said. Tamao nodded.

"Let's search for Hao now" he said. But the bell started ringing. "We should go back to class. We can ask him later" Tamao said. Horo-horo nodded and they ran outside the library.

* * *

After the teacher dismissed the class, the students started to pack up. Hao quickly packed his things after the teacher left. Horo-horo and Tamao glanced at each other. Pirika looked at Hao and smiled. She stood up and whispered to Tamao. 

"Why don't we come to En Inn later?" she asked. Tamao looked at Pirika then nodded. Horo-horo grinned. Inside his heart he was happy that Tamao will come to their Inn later.

"Okay guys, let's go home" Horo-horo yelled. Yoh laughed. "You don't have to yell, right?" he said. Hao sighed. "Come on, I want to go home" he said. The others nodded and followed Hao.

* * *

"Anna, let's go!" Pirika said. Anna frowned. "Go where?" she asked. "To En Inn" she said. Tamao smiled. 

"Why should we come to En Inn?" Anna asked. "Your boyfriend is there" Pirika said.

"I can meet him anytime" Anna said. "We want to go to ask Hao something. Why don't you also come with us? We can't leave you alone here" Pirika said. Anna stared at her.

"Alright, I'm coming with you" she said and stood up. "I'm going to change first". Pirika and Tamao smiled.

* * *

Yoh lied down on the couch bored. He then picked up the comic from the table and started reading when he heard someone shouted. 

"Who is it? In this time…" Hao said looking at the clock that was hanging on the wall.

"I'll open it" Horo-horo said. Ren looked at him suspicious. "I think it's Anna and the others" Yoh said grinning. Hao sighed. "Why did they come in this time?" he asked. Ren was silent.

"Hi guys!" Pirika shouted. "Yo" Yoh said. He looked at Anna then smiled.

"What did you come here for?" Hao asked. "Don't be so mean" Pirika said.

"I have no businesses here" Anna said as she sat down beside Yoh. "Really? Why did you come then?" he asked. She nodded at Tamao and Pirika. Yoh looked at both of them. "Oh I see" he said.

"Alright, ready?" Horo-horo asked. Pirika and Tamao nodded. Yoh quickly stood up. "Anna, come with me, I want to show you something" he said and he picked her wrist. Anna looked at Yoh confused. Ren stood up and leave.

"What happened?" Anna asked. Yoh shush her as they left. Ren looked at Hao from the door.

"Nee, Hao…" Pirika said. Horo-horo quickly switches on the recorder. Pirika sat beside Hao.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked. Hao frowned at her. "What?" he asked. _'I hate this guy!'_ she thought, but she quickly waved the thought.

"Umm… it's not like you to behave like that" Tamao said, helping Pirika. Horo-horo sat down in front of him.

"Yeah, you're quieter than before. Did something happen?" he asked. Hao sighed.

"Have a guess" he said. "About Rumi?" she asked. Hao looked at her surprised.

"Good guess" he said, smirking at her.

"You already broke up with her, why are you still thinking about it?" Pirika asked him with curious tone. Hao stood silent. He knew what each of them thought, but he let them ask him.

"Look, I don't know what's your plan about, but, I don't think it will work" he said. All of them looked at him.

"Okay, we all know that you can read our mind, but… maybe just tell us a bit about it?" Pirika said annoyingly. Hao looked at her then looked at Tamao and Horo-horo.

"I don't understand why she wanted to break up. Maybe because she thought I'm not serious to her. I just realized that I really love her after we broke up. I don't think I'll be playing with another girl again if I have her" Hao said. "Even tough it's still fun to see the girls blushing and giggling when they see me" he added.

"Why don't you ask her to get back together?" Tamao asked. "I'm not going to. She's not happy with me. She's bored" he said. Horo-horo grinned.

"Want to hear what she said?" he showed the recorder to him.

All of them were silent. Hao smirked. "No" he said. Horo-horo switch off the recorder then played what Rumi said in the library.

"_Oh… I'm… the one who asked him to broke up" _They heard Rumi said. Hao listened to it carefully.

"_Why?" _Tamao's voice appeared.Then the voice of _Rumi sighed. "Well, I don't know. I love him, but he never showed me that he loved me. He's always playing around with girls, you know. That's why I started to think that maybe he's not serious with me. That time, someone confessed to me, then I thought maybe it's better for me to go out with someone that wants to be serious with me, not to play around"_

"_You still love him?" _Tamao askedThey didn't heard anything, because Rumi just nodded then they heard Rumi said,_ "Yes, I regret it I think. But I just don't understand him". Silent. "Hao… he's never serious with girls ne" _Her voice sounded sad.

_Tamao: "I don't think so. Since he dated with you, he started to become serious about it, did you notice that he's always looking at you?"_

"_Really? Well, that's nice" _To Hao, Rumi's voice didn't look happy. He frowned._ "Is that all you wanted to ask me? – Click. _Horo-horo switched off the recorder.

"So, how is it? Do you understand what she's thinking now? She still loves you even though she already has another boyfriend" Horo-horo said. Hao looked at him.

"Why don't you go to her and apologize?" Pirika said. Tamao nodded. "I think she wants you to ask her to get back together".

"I… don't know… Maybe… I will try" Hao said, smiling. Horo-horo, Pirika, and Tamao smiled.

"Great! You should tell her tomorrow!" Pirika said. Hao sighed. "Yeah... I will…" he said. "Thanks" he mumbled.

Yoh and Anna looked at each other. "Great job, Horo-horo" he said as he open the door. All of them looked at Yoh and Anna and Ren.

They all laughing and Hao smiled.

_To Be Continue…_

I'm glad I finally finished this chapter. heheh I hope I can finish this story soon… I don't want this story to be so long … XD tell me, is it weird how horo, pirika, and tamao tried to set hao and rumi together? Please tell me in your review, because i really want to know about it... thank u :F


	10. The Truth?

**Disclaimer **: I don't own Shaman king, but own this story! This story is mine, and mine only! XDDD

_**The truth?**_

"You… you're asking me to come back to you?" Rumi asked him unsure. Hao nodded.

"Yes… I want to become more serious now" he said. Rumi stared at him.

"Are you sure you want to be serious? I'm afraid not, Hao" she said. Hao looked at her. "I… promise" he said. Rumi looked at him.

"Do you know that I already have a boyfriend?" she asked him. Hao nodded.

"You asked me even though I already have a boyfriend?" she asked him again.

"Yes, I don't care about him, I want you to come back to me, Rumi" he said. Rumi wanted to laugh.

"You're crazy, Hao" she said. Hao smiled at her sheepishly. "Maybe…" he said.

"What's happening to you? Blushing like that… it's not like Hao that I know…" she said as she walked closer to him. Hao stared at her eyes. _'She almost looks like Anna, but she's different. She's more cheerful than Anna even though her attitude when she's angry is the same._' Hao thought as he smiled at her.

"We belong together" he said. Rumi stood on her toes and kissed him on his lips. Hao leaned forward and brought her closer to him. He could feel she was smiling while kissing him. He felt happy; _finally, I'm going to be more serious_ he thought. Rumi broke the kiss and looked straight in his eyes. She smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry, I love him very much" she said. Hao looked at her shocked. "OH… ok... (Sigh) okay…" he said and turned around. He walked toward the door and when he was going to open it, Rumi pulled his uniform.

"Wait, I think there's really something wrong with you, usually you'd force me or maybe... Kiss me forcefully to make me yours… what's happening? You've changed" she said. Hao looked at her sad.

"Umm I don't want to hurt the one that I love" he said. Rumi smiled. "You passed" she said and kissed him on his cheek. Hao stared at her.

"I love you, and I believe you" she said again. A smile appeared on Hao's lips. He hugged her tightly.

"I love you too" he said. Rumi smiled happily.

* * *

"What are you laughing at?" Anna asked him annoyingly. Yoh shook his head slowly. 

"Nothing, I just think that Hao's having fun with his ex-girlfriend right now. I'm not sure what they did, but he's more mature than me" Yoh said grinning. Hearing that, Anna blushed.

"What? But how about Rumi's boyfriend?" she asked him. Yoh shrugged. "I don't know. I hope everything is going to be fine with both of them" he said. Anna sighed.

"I can't believe that Horo-horo's plan worked. I thought it would make things worse" she said. Yoh laughed. "Yeah, I thought that too at first, but I'm glad it didn't" he said happily.

"You're feeling happy because you're Hao's twin right? He's feeling happy right now" Anna said and sat down on the bench. Yoh sat beside her.

"I think, in a different way" he said. Anna slapped him. "Yoh! That's not allowed, you're not married yet!" she shouted.

"Aw, you don't have to slap me, Anna. I know about that... I'm not Hao" he said while he rubbed his cheek.

Anna mumbled something as she took her book from her bag. Yoh smiled at her sheepishly.

"I like it you when you pout like that" he said. Anna blushed. "What are you talking about? Have you started studying for the exam? We're going to have an exam 3 weeks from now" she said. Yoh sighed. "I'm not going to study that hard… It's enough to just read it once" he said. Anna stared at him.

"Really? I don't think you're able to study when you're always asleep in class" she said. Yoh smiled. Anna gave her book to him.

"Help me to remember the spells" she said. Yoh nodded and started questioning her.

The time pass and Anna already remember half of the book. Yoh smiled brightly at her.

"You're so smart" he said. Anna didn't answer him, but she smirked.

"If you said you can remember just to read it once, then I'm going to test you, what's the spell to call the spirits?" she asked him. Yoh grinned.

"Hitotsu tsunde wa chichi no tame, Futatsu tsunde wa haha no tame, Mitsu tsunde wa, furusato. Ano you no hatete kono koe ga kikoeta naraba tachiagare. Kono jitsu no neki koe tara tagori koi! (make himself looks like Anna, which make her glared at him)Kudarite kure yo… And then you call the name of the spirit." he said clearly. Anna stared at him in disbelief.

"You remembered… (cough) Well, it's just the basic one, you can't become an itako if you didn't remember that spell anyway…" she said and put back that book inside her bag.

"I also remember about the spell that sends back the spirit to heaven" he said. Anna blinked then she sighed heavily. "I'll be glad if I can remember it just to read it once" she said and stood up.

"You're not mad because I'm smarter than you, right?" Yoh asked her. Anna stopped.

"Of course not" she said but she threw a glare at him. Yoh smiled at her sheepishly. "It's not my fault that I can do that…" he said as he stood up.

"Alright, you don't have to study" she said and walked back to class. "Anna…." He called her as he run after her. Anna smiled.

* * *

The exam week started. Horo-horo was stressed because he had to study so hard. He made a statement that he'll explode if he tried to remember another lesson. Yoh only read the book a few minutes and he fell asleep. Anna had to watch him all the time. While she watched Yoh studying, she was also trying to memorize the part that was hard for her to remember. Hao didn't study at all; he said that he already memorized all of it when the teacher explained. 

When the final day came, the students crowded in front of the board that showed their marks and levels. Hao became the number one in his onmyouji grade and Yoh number one in his grade. Anna of course became number one as an itako. The others were almost in the same grade except Horo-horo. He sighed heavily. Everyone tried to cheer him up but he didn't listen. After the exam, holiday came, of course. There are 2 weeks holiday before the new term started again.

"I'm glad it's all done." Yoh said.

"Yeah, I'm going to have a date with Rumi" Hao said cheerfully.

"A date? You're lucky" Horo-horo said.

"Hey, what are you going to do on holiday?" Pirika said.

"I don't know…do you have any plans for the holiday already?" Tamao asked.

"I'm going back to China" Ren added. "My father called me to come back yesterday"

"What did your father said?" she asked. Ren only shrugged.

"I'm going to search for a girlfriend!" Horo-horo shouted. Anna punched him on his chin.

"Can't you be less louder?" she said. Horo-horo looked at her scared.

"Why are you in bad mood Anna?" Manta asked her. Anna glared at him.

"I think the one who should ask me this is him" she pointed to Yoh. Yoh smiled at her.

"Why?" Yoh asked her. Anna looked at him mad. "You're my boyfriend!" she snapped. Everyone was staring at her.

"Anna-san… Why did you mad?" Tamao asked her afraid.

"I didn't do well in my exam!" she said and grabbed Yoh's orange juice and drink it all.

"AAHH! Anna, don't drink it all!" he shouted. "Shut up, Yoh" she said. Yoh didn't dare to say anything.

"DIDN'T DO WELL? YOU ARE NUMBER ONE IN YOUR GRADE AND YOU SAY THAT YOU DIDN'T DO WELL!" Horo-horo shouted. Anna glared at him.

"You can't be satisfied with your grade after you receive your mark aren't you?" Horo-horo looked at her scared. "Well, it's true that I didn't do well in my exam, but… YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE SO MEAN!" He shouted, slamming the table with his fist and crying waterfall.

"Anna, don't make him remember about it again" Yoh said, smiling at her. Anna didn't answer him. She put the orange juice in front of Yoh and stood up.

"I'm going home" she said. Yoh quickly stood up and followed her.

"Annaaaaaaa…….wait!" he shouted. The others stared at him.

"He's always following anywhere she go" Horo-horo said.

"Oh, you already stopped crying" Manta said.

"You're like a girl" Ren said. Horo-horo glared at him.

"Well, it's Yoh, he likes to be beside her" Hao said.

"Anna is so lucky ne" Tamao said.

* * *

Anna looked behind and saw Yoh following her. 

"Why do you follow me?" she asked. Yoh didn't answered he just smiled.

"I'm not in a good mood right now" she said.

"Right now, we don't know about later" Yoh said. Anna looked at him.

"If you can make me calmer, I'll treat you" she said. Yoh smiled again.

"Alright, let's go home" he said and dragged her to the En Inn.

"What are you going to do in holiday?" Yoh asked.

"I don't know" she mumbled. _'Hide myself in my room' _she thought. "I'm planning to go back to Izumo" he said. Yoh opened the door and notice a letter that was lying on the floor.

"A letter? From who?" he asked to himself. Yoh flipped the envelope and his eyes widened. He quickly hides the letter from Anna. Anna looked at him questioningly.

"From who?" she asked. "I… don't know… its Hao's ex-girlfriend who was before in love with me" he said. Anna looked at him mad.

"OH, really? Why did she suddenly write a letter to you? Of course I shouldn't see it, right?" she said teasingly. Yoh followed her to the living room.

"No, Anna, I don't want any other girl than you" he said. Anna didn't answer him. As Yoh put the envelope inside his book, the name of the sender could be seen. _From Silva_, one of the ten oracles. Of course Yoh know him very much; he's the one who always helped him to become Shaman King. Just went he looked back to the door he saw another envelope laying on the floor. He walked toward it and picked it up. He looked at the name of the sender. He groaned.

"Oooh… I shouldn't lie to Anna. It came true…" he said with waterfall tears.

"Yoh, can I take a drink from the refrigerator?" she asked him.

"Yes, Anna" he said and saw her walking toward the kitchen. He quickly ran toward the kitchen after he threw the envelope to the trashcan. He found Anna standing near the couch, with the remote control in her hand.

"Where is the letter?" she asked him. "Letter? Oh, I threw it to the trashcan" Yoh said. Anna raised her eyebrow. "I didn't knew you're so mean, Yoh" she said. "You should have read it first" she added. Yoh smiled.

"I don't care, I already have you" he said. Anna looked at him walking toward her. She smiled. She felt Yoh hugging her. She leaned towards his embrace. She put the remote on the table and looked up at him. Yoh was smiling at her. She stood on her toes and kissed him on the lips. Yoh leaned forward but he felt Anna force him to lean backward. He felt himself land on the couch and he nearly fell down to the floor. He didn't stop kissing her though. He put his hand on her back and started to move downwards. She felt his tongue lick her lips and she opened her mouth slightly. She moaned as she felt Yoh's tongue against hers. She felt warm all of the sudden. Her hand moved from his chest to his neck. Yoh bring her closer to him. She was now completely on top of him. Suddenly she felt his hand on her skirt, she gasped and broke the kiss.

"Yoh, I don't think we should go that far" she said. Yoh looked at her eyes, breath heavily. "Oh… yes… I'm sorry" he said. Anna stared at him. Both of them were blushing furiously.

Still in that position, they suddenly heard the door being opened. Both of them quickly sat up and Anna tried to make her shirt become neat again. Hao come inside the dinning room and saw both of them looked frustrated. He frowned.

"What were you two doing here?" he asked. Yoh blushed. Anna flinched.

"We didn't do anything!" Yoh shouted. Hao smirked. "Really? I think you're already so mature, Yoh" he said, throw his bag on the couch. Hao lifted the envelope that Yoh threw.

"I found this" he said. Anna looked at the envelope. "You did that again, didn't you? Saying what you shouldn't say" he said. Yoh didn't say anything.

"Because…" He wrecked the top of the envelope. "It's empty" he showed the envelope to him. That's no letter inside it. Anna looked at Yoh.

"Ooh.. yeah… heheh" Yoh mumbling. Hao looked at Anna. "It's nothing you should be worried about. Yoh hasn't lied to you with anything" Hao said, smiling to her. Anna didn't answer him. She stood up and walked outside. Yoh stood up and followed her.

"I'm going home" she said. "Okay" he said. She smiled. She looked at him then kissed him again on the lips.

"I hope what Hao said is true. You haven't lied to me with anything" she said after she broke the kiss. Yoh stared at her. She turned around and opened the door.

"Bye…" she said and closed it.

"What are you going to do?" Hao asked him. Yoh looked at him.

"I don't know… it's harder to tell her the truth now …" Yoh said.

"I told you…" Hao said. Yoh stared at the door and sighed. "Anna…"

_To Be Continued…_

_hehehe gomen, i make a mistake about anna's spell.. but i've correct it, i'm going to update soon, maybe i after i receive 1 more reply! D_


	11. I'll Tell You the Turth

Here's about the whole truth! I'm sure you guys are curious about Anna's complete past nee XD! Disclaimer : I don't own Shaman king, but own this story! This story is mine, and mine only! XDDD 

**Special Thanks to: **Hannami for helping me with my grammar even tough she's busy! I hope we both can pass the BIG exam nee! Good Luck for u my friend!

_**I'll Tell You The Truth **_

Hao came inside the living room. He looked at Horo-horo. "You have to pay for your rent in this Inn" Hao said, shoving the bills to Horo-horo. Horo-horo's eyes widened.

"What? But I don't have any money!" he shouted. Hao stared at him. "Well, you're going to sleep outside this night" he said and turned around.

"WAIT! HAO!" he ran towards him. "I don't have any money, how can I pay you?" he asked.

"We have already discussed about it. We divide the money we get for the bills in this Inn; you should save your money to pay for it" Hao said.

"I have to find out about it soon" he said. Then they heard someone giggling. They looked at outside and saw Tamao standing in the hallway.

"I can pay for him, Hao" Tamao said. "Tamao" Hao said in surprised. Horo-horo looked at her unsurely.

"Are you sure?" Hao asked her. Tamao nodded and give Hao the money. He took it happily.

"Thanks" he said. Horo-horo looked at Tamao disbelievingly. Tamao looked at him.

"ARIGATOU TAMMAOOOOO!" Horo-horo shouted and hugged her. Tamao laughed and blushed. Yoh smiled at both of them.

"Lucky, Horo-horo" he said. "Why are you here Tamao?" Ren who just finished bathing ask her. Tamao looked at him.

"I'm going to return the book that I borrowed from Horo-horo" she said. Horo-horo who was still hugging her released her and looked at her questioning.

"What book?"

"This book" she said and showed the novel to him. "Oh, that… it's okay, I don't read it anymore, you can return it to the library if you want to" he said. Tamao smiled. "It's still under your name right? I can't return it," she explained.

"OH okay… Thanks Tamao" he said. "I'll return your money as soon as possible" he added. Tamao nodded.

"I don't mind. Then, I'll go back to my apartment" she said.

"Wait, Tamao. Can you tell Anna that I'm sorry?" Yoh asked. Tamao looked at him and nodded.

"Okay, she seems a bit sad when she went home. What happened?" she asked him. Yoh shook his head. "Nothing, I didn't mean to lie to her…" he mumbled. Tamao turned around.

"I'm going home now" she said. "Wait, Tamao" Ren said. Tamao stopped. Everyone was looking at him. Tamao waited for Ren to continue. Ren blushed.

"Say hi to Pirika from me" he said and turned around. Horo-horo and Yoh grinned. Tamao smiled again.

"Hai!" she said and ran outside. Horo-horo and Yoh looked at Ren.

"Say hi ne…" Yoh said. "Say hi ka…" Horo-horo said. That made Ren's face became redder than before. Both of Yoh and Horo-horo laughed together. Ren turned around.

"SHUT UP!" he shouted. "What happened?" Hao asked. He just came back from his room. He looked at Ren.

"Ah, Ren! You should pay for the rent!" Hao said. Ren stared at him.

"Ah, I forgot"

* * *

"What? Ren said 'hi' to me?" Pirika shouted. Tamao nodded happily.

"AAAHH! I'm so happy!" she yelled. Tamao laughed. "What else?" she asked her. "Nothing, just for Anna…" Anna looked up at Tamao.

"Yoh wants to say sorry to you" Tamao looked at Anna. Anna didn't answer her. "Sorry? Why?" Pirika asked.

"Alright" Anna said. "Why doesn't he say it to me straightly?" she asked. Tamao shook her head. "Maybe he's afraid, because you're too bossy" Pirika said. Anna looked at her, raised her right eyebrow. Pirika covered her mouth with her hands.

"If you boyfriend lies to you, would you be happy?" Anna asked, looking at Pirika. Pirika shook her head while her hands still covering her mouth.

"I'm going out" Anna said and stood up. Tamao watched her walk outside the apartment and closed the door. They both looked at each other.

* * *

"I'm going outside for a while" Yoh said. Hao looked at him. "I'm going to make dinner, you should come home after I finish" he said.

"Alright" Yoh shouted from the hallway.

He opened the door and closed it. He turned around and noticed a girl walked slowly towards the way he wanted to go. He noticed its Anna.

"Anna" Yoh called her. Anna looked at beside her and saw Yoh running towards her. She looked away.

"Hey, why are you mad?" he asked her. Anna didn't answer him but keep walking.

"Anna…." He walked faster to catch up with her. Yoh looked at her worried. Anna looked at him then stuck her tongue out. Yoh stared at her shocked.

"So you're not mad! You're teasing me!" Yoh said. Anna smiled.

"I don't want you to lie again to me" she said. Yoh didn't answer her. He was lying about something very important and she didn't know about it. 'I can't tell her now' he thought. Anna walked slowly to the lake and rest on the barrier.

"Can I trust you?" she asked Yoh. Yoh looked at her seriously. "Yes, of course" he said. Anna looked at the lake. "Because I'm going to tell you something very important" she said.

"I'll tell you the truth" she said. Yoh blinked. "The truth?" Anna nodded.

"I'll tell you everything… after I told you everything I want you to tell me all about you. I don't want you to lie to me" she said. Yoh nodded slowly, but inside his heart he began to panic. _'What? Telling the truth to her? I don't want her to know that I'm the Shaman King!'_ he thought.

"You know about Shaman Fight aren't you?" she asked. "Yes, I know about that, it's been 1 year ago" Yoh said.

"Right. Did I already tell you about my mother and father?" she asked. Yoh nodded. "Yes, they divorced". Anna nodded.

"After they divorced, my mother took me to live in Korea with her friends. My father moved back to America and he married again with another woman and I have a stepsister. When my mother passed away, she gave all of her money to me. My father tried to take away all of the money that my mother gave to me. Of course I refused, then he ordered my stepsister to take the money. I can't defeat her, she has the powerful shikigami and I have to run away from her all the time. I ran away from her and went to Japan. I heard there's a shaman fight and I compete in it. I meet Pirika and Tamao and we became friends. They always help me to solve my problems. We make a team and become so powerful. I felt my power increased. Just when it's the 1st preliminary I lost against someone called Kanna, she's so powerful. Pirika and Tamao heard that I lost; they decide to drop their battle too. They helped me to save the money in Okinawa, where my mother lived before. Then they also help me to school at Funbary Gaoka, my mother's friend helped me about school from Korea, but I'm afraid that she'll be in trouble with my father later. My father caught her; luckily she didn't say anything about me. My father told my stepsister to search for me, I hope that she doesn't find me here" she finished the story. Yoh looked at her sad. He hugged her.

"You're lucky you meet me Anna! I'm so sad about what happened to you" he hugged her tight. She felt she was going to cry when he hugged her, but she tried to avoid it. She released herself from his hug and Yoh looked at her.

"Is that also the reason why you didn't want to have a boyfriend?" he asked her. Anna sighed.

"I just don't want you to know anything about me. I don't want you to get involved in this mess, Yoh" she said. Yoh looked at her eyes.

"Why did you tell about it then?" he asked her. She smiled a little. "I said I believe you" she said. Yoh looked at her.

"I'm searching for the Shaman King to help me with my problem, and to hide from my sister. That's why I also stayed in Japan" Anna said. He hugged her again.

"Anna, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" he said. Anna didn't understand why he said that, but she didn't want to ask further. She looked up at him.

"Now tell me about you" she said.

"I also competed in the Shaman Fight to meet Hao" Yoh said. "Really? SO, that's why you two fight with each other?" she asked him. Yoh nodded. "Yes" he said. "Just that. I don't know that you also competed in the Shaman Fight" he said. Anna leaned her head on his chest.

"If you're the Shaman King I'm so happy" she said teasingly. Yoh looked at her serious. Both of them become silent.

"Anna… The truth is…" Anna looked at him to continue. "The… The truth is…" "I'M THE-"

"YOOOH!" Hao shouted. Both Yoh and Anna looked at Hao running with frying pan in his right hand. He's wearing the apron.

"I TOLD YOU TO COME HOME AFTER I FINISH MAKING DINNER!" Hao said angrily. He then noticed Anna standing beside him staring at him shocked.

"Damn, I didn't know Anna's here" Hao said, hide the frying pan behind him. Anna laughed. Yoh looked at her, he was glad she laughed.

"I never think that Hao will ever hold that kind of thing running around with it. You're like a mother" she said. Hao blushed.

"HEY! I'm the oldest in the Inn, that's why I have to prepare for everything, even for the dinner!" he said. Yoh laughed. "Yeah, you're right" he said. Hao slammed Yoh's head with the frying pan.

"HEEEEY! You don't have to do that!" he said holding his head with pain.

"Come on, the dinner will become cold if you don't eat it soon. Do you want to come to dinner with us also? Because Pirika and Tamao came when I finished" he said. Anna nodded happily.

"Okay, I will. Thank you" she said. Hao turned around and walked home.

"Are you okay?" she asked Yoh. Yoh nodded. "It hurts, Hao's so mean…" he said. Anna smiled a little. "Thank you for listening patiently for my story" she said. Yoh smiled at her. Yoh smiled at her. They both then walked to the En Inn with holding hands.

"Yoh, what are you going to say before?" Yoh's hearts almost jump when she asked that.

"Huh? What? Oh nothing" he said. Anna looked at him suspicious.

"Really?" she asked him. Yoh nodded.

'_Sorry, can't tell you now' _Yoh thought.

_'But I will always protect you, no matter what' _

_To Be Continue..._

Hey! Just a reminder, for those who are anonymous please type your e-mail on it so that I could reply u, flame or not, I don't really care, I'll reply you nicely and I'll not shout at you in the reply, (well of course, you can't hear me shouting at you right? XDD) so please, because someone sent me a review in my 'my sweet valentine' story and I really want to reply her review… **_ellie_** If I'm not mistaken… (sigh)

okay, i have to study for the exam, i guess i'll not update sooner.. Gomen guys.. but i'll try to update soon if i have free time! XD


	12. April Fool's Day

**_April Fool's Day!_**

_Hey guys! I have this idea think for the day before April fool days… Hope u like my story.. heheh_

**Disclaimer: **This story is mine, and mine only! XDD

Yoh went inside the classroom and saw Anna sat on her chair. He smiled to his girlfriend. He walked toward her and sat next to her. Anna looked at him.

"Good morning" he said, smiling at her. Anna nodded and looked outside the window, Yoh looked at her confused.

"What's the matter Anna?" he asked her. Anna shook her head.

"Nothing" she said. "Did something happen?" he asked again. Anna sighed.

"I said nothing" she said, glaring at him. Yoh blinked, he didn't dare to ask her anymore after seen her glaring at him like that. He chose to be silent than receiving her slap. He stared at her for a moment.

* * *

The bells rang and Yoh quickly stood up. "Anna, lets eat together!" he said. Anna looked at him, she stood up.

"Okay, beside I want to tell you something" she said. Yoh looked at her suspiciously.

"What are you going to tell me about? Why are you so serious? Anna, what happen? You really make me worried!" he said panicky. Anna stared at him without expression. She walked passed him, pulled his hand and dragged him outside the classroom.

They stopped when they arrived at the back of the school. Anna looked at him straight to his eyes. Yoh looked back to hers. Anna looked away and turned around.

"I want to break up" she said. Yoh eyes widened.

"WHAT? WHY?" He shouted at her.

"I'm sorry, but… I have… someone that I love and he is very nice to me… I'm sorry Yoh, I found something inside him that you don't have" she said.

"But, Anna… we promise that we're going together for 3 months…" he said.

"I'm sorry" she said.

Yoh looked at her sad, he tried to say another thing, but he didn't know what to say. He looked down, trying to make himself calm down. He sighed heavily. Anna turned around and looked at his behavior.

"If… that will make you happy.. then… that's okay…" he said, closing his eyes tight. Anna stared at him.

"Yoh, looked at me" she said. He slowly lifted his head and looked at her. He stared at her disbelieve, she was smiling at him.

"April fool…" She said calmly. Yoh eyes widened. He opened his mouth but no words came out. Anna giggled, but her hand coffering her mouth, trying to keep her image. Yoh still stared at her shocked.

"You're really easy to get trick…" she said, smiling at him. Silent……………

"Yoh?" she called him. He was still staring at her with open mouth. "Hey, Yoh! I only trick you" she said. Yoh didn't answer her. Anna shook him by his shirt. Yoh blinked and looked at her eyes, suddenly he hugged her. She gasped.

"Please don't do that again… You really make me scared" he said. Anna blushed. She looked down. Yoh hugged her tight. She pushed him slowly and looked at his eyes. Yoh looked back to hers.

"Okay" she said. Yoh smiled at her. "Aa.. I'm glad that you're still mine" he said, his forehead on hers. Anna smiled; she stood on her toes and kissed him on the lips. Yoh kissed her back and pulled her closer to him.

_**DOOONNEEE! XD **_

Hey, I have this idea from my friend… so I decide to write it down while I can… this is just an extra story that I write while I'm thinking about the chp 12 story.. hehhe hope u guys like this story and review me.. oh yeah, sorry about my bad grammar… I hope that I improve.. hope so.. (blush…)


	13. I Believe You

**Disclaimer :** I don't own Shaman king, but own this story! This story is mine, and mine only! XDDD 

_**I Believe You**_

_A man who sat on his chair suddenly stood up. He felt someone present. "How is it going?"_

_The girl, around 17 years old, appeared in front of him. She smirked. "I've found her" she said. The man smirked back at her._

"_You have to teach her some manners when you catch her" he said. The girl nodded and then vanished._

_

* * *

_

Anna looked at Hao who ate happily. She had to admit it, Hao's cooking had a very good tasted. Because everyone seemed to be quiet and concentrate with the food, Horo-horo spoke up to break the silent.

"Hey, you said you want to go back to Izumo, Yoh" Horo-horo said. Yoh nodded. "Yes, it's just a plan, I don't know. Maybe not" he said.

"I'm going to stay here with Anna" he said. Anna looked at him then looked back at the food she was having. Yoh smiled. _She needs some protection_. He was wondering if her sister was so powerful, he wanted to test his ability with Anna's sister. He was the Shaman King after all. Everybody refused to fight him because he was too powerful for his friends to defeated. He started to get bored.

* * *

"Alright guys, thank you for the dinner" Anna said. Pirika looked at Ren. She blushed. "Umm, Ren, do you have time tomorrow?" she asked him. Ren looked at her and then nodded. 

"Yes, I'm planning to go to the library near here to borrow some book, do you want to come with me tomorrow?" he asked her. Pirika smiled at him with sparkling eyes.

"SURE" she said happily. Tamao smiled at both of them. Anna looked at Yoh.

"Bye" he said. "Bye" Anna replied.

On their way back to the apartment, Pirika told Anna and Tamao how happy she was that Ren had asked her out. Tamao said that she's glad that Pirika and Ren could start to know more about each other. Anna only smiled at them and continued to walk silently.

"Hey, did something happen with you and Yoh? I thought you already made up with him" Pirika said as she opened the apartment door.

"Made up? Who said that I had a fight with him?" Anna asked. "Umm, no one, but Yoh said sorry to you…" she said. Tamao smiled.

"I think it's Anna who was angry, not Yoh. They don't fight with each other" she said. Anna sighed.

"I'm going to my room, oyasumi, guys" she said. Tamao and Pirika looked at each other again and then looked back at Anna who walked inside her apartment.

* * *

Anna looked at the little calendar that she put on the table. She picked it up and looked at the date. She smiled. She's already been with Yoh for 2 months. She remembered when Yoh suddenly appeared in front of her apartment and gave her a kiss on the cheek and showed the bouquet of roses to her. She looked at the roses that she put inside the vase. She smiled. She already told Yoh everything about her life. She sighed. She was hoping that Yoh didn't change his behavior toward her. She looked at the clock. 10.30. Usually she'd still be in Tamao's apartment. She stared at the door and shook her head. 

"I'm going to sleep" she said to herself.

* * *

Yoh walked toward the kitchen, yawning. Hao noticed him coming toward him. 

"Hey, you should look perfect! There will be someone special coming here, so you have to prepare for everything!" Hao said. Yoh looked at him questioning.

"Huh? Someone special? Is it Anna?" he asked him. Hao sighed.

"Not for you, it's for me" he said. Yoh frowned.

"Why do I have to prepare for something that is not for me?" he asked his brother angrily. Hao glared at him.

"You're my brother, obey your _big_ brother!" he said. Yoh looked at him mad.

"Ugh.. Okay, whatever!" he said.

"Morning!" Horo-horo shouted. Yoh and Hao looked at the door and saw Ren standing before him. Yoh smiled. "Ohayo" he said.

"I'm going to Tamao's apartment to ask her to go with me!" he said. Yoh and Hao looked at him.

"Really? Well, hope she won't refuse you" Hao said and looked down to his newspaper again. Horo-horo sighed.

"Yeah, hope she won't… doki-doki suru…." (_My heart's beating_) he said as he touched his chest.

"I think she will" Yoh said, took the onigiri from the plate and started to eat it. Horo-horo grinned.

"Yeah! I believe you!" he shouted again.

"I think someone was asking about going to the library with 'someone special'" Hao said again. All of them looked at Ren immediately. Ren realize them looking at him and looked away.

"I just wanted to ask her to go with me while all of you spend your time with each of your girls…" he said blushing.

"Really? I think you're lying" Hao said. Horo-horo laughed.

"Pirika isn't the type of person that likes to go to the library and read detective novels like you! I think she'll ditch you when she bored!" he said. Ren glared at him.

"What did you say? How dare you say that to me! She's your own nephew!" he shouted. Horo-horo only smirked.

"Hey guys don't start to fight again, eat your breakfast" Yoh said. He took another onigiri and ate it. The other stared at him then sighed.

After the breakfast all of them went out except for Hao and Yoh. While Yoh was washing the dishes, he heard the bell ring.

"Yoh, go get it" Hao said. "What? But I'm busy right now, why don't you invite your girlfriend by yourself?" he said. Hao sighed.

"Alright! Alright!" he said and walked outside the kitchen.

Yoh heard him walk out and then the doors being opened. Then he heard a shout from Rumi. Hao laughed. Yoh sighed.

"Hey, Yoh, can you serve us a cup of tea? She wants to have some" Hao said.

"Hai… hai…" he said. Yoh put it on the served plate and served it to Rumi. Rumi smiled at him. "Thank you" she said. Hao put his arm around her shoulder. Stealing a glance to his brother, he put the cup in front of Hao.

"Hey, what do you want to do? Maybe we can watch some movie"

"Up to you" Rumi said. Hao looked at Yoh again. "Yoh, can you take the DVD in my drawer?" Yoh sighed heavily.

"Hai… hai…" he said as he stood up. Hao and Rumi watched him walked outside. "Is it okay to asks him to do many things?" she asked him. Hao smiled. "Naah, it's okay…" he said. Rumi smiled a little.

Yoh walked inside Hao's room and search for the DVD. He opened the drawer and saw there many DVDs that he had to pick. He took all of them and walked back to where Hao and Rumi were. When he arrived in front of the door, he saw Hao waiting for him.

"What's taking you so long? Can you bring the cookies from the kitchen?" he snatched the DVD from Yoh's hand. Yoh looked at him mad.

"Alright!" he said and walked toward the kitchen. As he walked, he sighed. _'Why should I stay at the Inn?'_

Anna walked toward the Inn and opened the door. She walked inside and noticed Yoh with a served plate walking toward the dinning room. She blinked.

"Yoh? What are you doing?" she asked him. Yoh looked at Anna.

"ANNA! TASUKETE!" _(Anna, help)_ He shouted with waterfall tears on his face. Anna sweated dropped.

"Yoh!" Hao called his name. Yoh groaned and walked toward where Hao is. He saw Hao playing the DVD which was about the Shaman Fight. His eyes widened.

"HAO! ANNA IS HERE!" He shouted. Hao jumped in surprised, he quickly turned off the TV and looked at his side. He saw Anna walking toward where Yoh stood up and he sighed heavily. Yoh, acting like nothing happened, put the plate on the table and looked at Anna curiously, wondering if she knew what Hao had just watched. Hao clicked the pause button and looked at Anna again (the TV is still off).

"Hi, Anna" he said. Anna didn't say anything but glared at him.

"Hey, I think I know why Yoh didn't pick up his mobile" She said. Hao looked at her fearfully.

"I think I should be the one who tutored Yoh, not you" she said. Yoh sweated dropped.

"Come on, Yoh! I want you to go with me!" she said. Yoh stood up and walked toward her.

"Hai, Anna" he said. Hao and Rumi looked at each other then smiled sheepishly.

"Well, at least they're leaving us alone" he said, wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Rumi smiled at him.

* * *

Horo-horo laughed. Tamao smiled. They're having fun together. Horo-horo walked toward the small restaurant. 

"You want to eat here?" he asked her. Tamao nodded. "Okay" she said.

Horo-horo smiled at her. She blushed. They both went inside and ordered something. After ordering, Horo-horo kept stealing a glance at Tamao, while she did the same thing to him, making them both talk shyly with each other.

"_What's wrong with me? Usually I'm so talkative! Why am I acting like this in front of her?' _But he didn't do anything about it. Tamao blushed when she realized that he was staring at her. She looked down at her soup and started to eat again.

When they were done, Tamao pulled out her wallet. Horo-horo noticed it and quickly pulled his wallet.

"Wait, Tamao" he said. "Let me pay for it" he said. Tamao shook her head.

"No, it's okay" she said. She pulled out her money but Horo-horo grabbed her wrist.

"No, it's okay. I'm going to pay back for the money that you gave to me to pay for the rent of the Inn" Horo-horo explained. Tamao realize that he was holding her wrist; she blushed furiously. Horo-horo noticed her red face and quickly released her hand. Both of them blushed. When the waiter stood beside the table, Horo-horo looked up. He quickly pulled out his money and gave it to the waiter. Tamao looked at him, smiling shyly.

"Arigatou" she said. Horo-horo nodded at her, smiling tenderly. Not long after that, the waiter went back to their table, giving Horo-horo the exchange money. Horo-horo took the money, then stood up and offered a hand to help her stand up. She took it and stood up, looking down. He didn't release her hand anymore.

* * *

Ren searched for the second volume of detective novel that he'd been reading. Pirika helped him to search for it. He didn't complain being with her in a quiet place like that. 

"Is this the novel?" she showed him. Ren smiled.

"Thank you" he said. Pirika giggled. "My pleasure" she said. Ren stared at her. He smiled. _'Kawaii'_ he thought. Pirika noticed him staring and looked at him questioningly but smiling at him.

"What's wrong?" she asked. "Want to read the other book together? Maybe you have a book that you really want to read, you can borrow it if you want to, you can use my card" he showed the library card to her. Pirika smiled.

"No, I'm happy just being with you" she said, suddenly clamped her mouth; she realized what she said a few second before. She looked away, Ren stared at her surprised, he was not sure if he heard her right. Noticing her behavior he was sure that she was not lying. He smirked.

"Hey, come on" he said and took her hand. Pirika followed him confused. Ren's hand holding hers hand felt so warm that it made her blush more. She smiled happily.

Ren stopped on the last rack and picked up one medium size book from the shelf. He opened it and looked at her. Pirika looked at him confused. He smiled. He put the book to cover their face as he leaned closer to her. Pirika gasped when she felt his lips on her. She blushed furiously. She leaned forward to receive his kiss. Ren broke the kiss when she leaned forward. He looked at her eyes tenderly. Her red face made her become more attractive to him.

"I love you" he whispered. Pirika looked at him with her eyes sparkling.

"Me... too" she said as she felt herself being dizzy and started to fall forward. Ren caught her, he smiled.

"Are you okay?' he asked her. "Yes, I'm just toooo happy" she said, giggling at him. Ren chuckled while he hugged her tight. Suddenly they heard someone making a noise "ehm!" as a warning. They both blushed and quickly separate with each other, blushing.

* * *

"Where do you want to go, Anna?" he asked her as they walked outside. 

"I want to fix something, let's go to the big market near the train station" she said. Yoh nodded.

When they arrived, Anna went to the counter to fix her thing. Yoh realized that her necklace was broken and she wanted to fix it. He smiled when he saw there were so many girly things like necklaces, bracelets and even rings.

"Are you always going here to buy this kind of things?" he asked her.

"No, I just go here if I have something to repair or buy for a present" she said as they waited for the necklace.

Yoh looked at the rings, he smiled. "Anna if you're going to get married, which ring would you buys for your engagement ring?" he asked. Anna looked over the rings and smiled a little.

"I don't know…maybe this one" she said and pointed to the nice and thin gold ring, with a blue diamond on the top of it.

"It would suit you well" he said. "I have never thought about it. Maybe I will not have a fiancée" she said. "Don't say that, you're pretty" he said. Anna blushed.

"Arigatou" she said, looked down so that Yoh couldn't see her blushed. Yoh smiled, he looked around and saw the roses that were being sold.

"Do you still have the roses that I gave you as our 2 months anniversary?" he asked.

"Yes, I put it in the vase" she said. "I still remember the look on your face when I showed you the roses" Yoh said, smiling happily at her.

"I thought your forgot about our special day" she said. Yoh smiled.

"I will never forget about that. Oh, it will be our last day if you reject me later" he said. Anna eyes widened. She had totally forgotten about their promise for 3 months.

"Have you thought about the answer yet?" he asked her.

"Uh… not yet" she mumbled. Yoh smiled at her tenderly.

"I will wait until that day" he said. Anna looked at him sad.

"Here is the necklace, ojou-san" the person gave her necklace back. Anna took it and paid for it. They both went outside and walked home together.

When they went home, Anna couldn't leave those words that Yoh said.

"_Oh it will be our last day if you reject me later" _

"_Have you thought about the answer yet?"_

"_I will wait until that day"_

'_I've totally forgotten about it. What should I say to him?'_ she asked herself. She noticed that Yoh suddenly stopped.

"Kirei" (_Beautiful_) he said. Anna looked at the sunset. She smiled a little. Her problem seemed to go away as the sun went down.

"Yes it is" she said, looking up to the sun. Yoh smiled at her. Anna looked at him.

"Hey" "Yes?" she asked. Yoh leaned forward to her and kissed her on the lips. She stared at him for a second then closed her eyes.

"_I will never receive his warm kiss if I'll reject him. I will never see his tender smile again if 'I'll break up with him. But he will be in danger if I accept him… What should I do?"_ She kept thinking about it until Yoh suddenly pulled her closer to him. Anna started to stop thinking and enjoyed the kissed. She smiled. She always loved the way he kissed her. It made her feel warm. She broke the kiss and looked into his eyes.

"Hey, I think you should go back to the En Inn" she said. "I'll go with you" she added. Yoh smiled.

"Aa…" he said.

When they went home, they saw Hao and Rumi watching a movie together, but not the Shaman King one. Yoh sighed, relived and Anna looked at him questioningly. Hao looked at Yoh then at Anna and smiled lazily. Horo-horo went home and told Yoh that he was already holding hands with Tamao. Hao only smirked and said 'amateur' to him. Yoh smiled sheepishly, Anna sighed. Ren also went back to the En Inn with Pirika beside him. They both were holding hands and looked like they didn't want to let go off each other, making the others grin to them. Anna smiled a little. She looked at Yoh.

'_I still don't know what I should say to him' _she thought.

_A girl appeared not far from them. She smirked when she saw Anna._

"_Finally, I found you" she whispered. "Now, I should think of a way to make you give up, Anna…" she giggled and disappeared._

_To Be Continued…!_

Say, is this chp boring? I hope not, because I am really trying my best to write it… you can have a guess who is the people that I put in the 1st scene and in the end of this chp! Heheh

I'm so sorry that I update sooo late.. I just finish the exam from school, and I still have 3 more from my country..hehe I hope u guys also pass the exam nee… phew my last exam in senior year XD


	14. Anna's oneechan?

_**Anna's Onee-chan?**_

Anna looked outside the window. It was raining, and she promised that she'd come to En Inn to Yoh yesterday. She sighed. She couldn't go with this bad weather. She stood up and walked towards her bed and sat there, thinking. Pirika and Tamao went out to go shopping. She refused to go with them because she'd promised to Yoh, but know she was regretting it. After a long of thinking, she heard a knock. She looked at the door curiously and stood up. She opened the door slowly and looked up. Her eyes widened. There was a blonde girl standing in front of her, smirking at her, her hair tide up with a pin and beside her, standing her Shikigami. Anna looked at the girl with fear.

"Onee-chan…" she called her. (_Big_ s_ister_)

* * *

Yoh sighed. It was a bad weather, he was sure that Anna couldn't go out on this kind of weather. He sighed again. He really wanted to see her but he couldn't. So was Anna. He stood up from his futon and walked outside his room with his CD player in his hand. Humming with music that Anna loved, he smiled when he remember her.

'Maybe I'm the one who should go to her apartment' he thought.

He walked toward the kitchen to pick up his cake and eat.

* * *

Anna looked up to her Onee-chan with fear.

"Why are you here? How did you know that I'm here?" she asked her.

"Well, it's easy. I can find out where you live by your name and characteristic. Just like you, I can find out about something that I don't know from ghosts. But, I'm smarter than you of course" She laughed evilly. Anna stepped back and looked down.

"Can't you leave me alone?" she whispered.

"What did you say?" she asked her. Anna glared at her, but soon, she was lying in the floor, clutching her stomach. She coughed a few times, and felt weak. Her sister looked down at her.

"You know that you can't hide from me, Anna" she said, smirking at her. Anna looked up and glared at her. She glared at her back.

"Don't look at me like that. If it wasn't because of your mother's money, I wouldn't be searching for you" she said and took Anna's hand. Anna winced in pain. Her sister's spirit was too strong for her to defeat. She could feel her wrist burning because of her sister's grip.

"I can't give you my mother's money! I told you already!" Anna said.

"Why not? She's dead! You took all of the money when you left" she gripped her wrested more tightly. Anna stood up, she could felt her stomach hurting but she avoided it. She tried to release her sister's grip on her hand. She winced.

"Please, let go off me. I will never give you the money, even if you force me like this! I didn't want to have another mother! Just leaved me alone, you already took my father from me!" she shouted at her. Her sister smirked at Anna.

* * *

Hao ran inside the mansion and closed the door. He sighed and looked at Yoh who was standing in front of the door. He frowned.

"Where do you want to go?" he asked him. Yoh smiled.

"I'm going to Anna's apartment" he said and took his shoes from the cabinet.

"In this kind of weather?" Hao asked him unsure. Yoh nodded. "Yes! You're right!" Yoh grinned at his brother and put down his shoes.

"Wow… You are…" before he could finish his sentences, they both heard something from outside. Anna suddenly burst in and looked at Yoh. She blinked. Yoh stared at her shocked, and so was Hao. She was wet because of the rain, and wearing a white shirt. They could see the bra she was wearing and both of them blushed. But then, Yoh looked at her worried. He quickly walked toward her and Anna looked up at him. Yoh saw a bruise on her arm, cheek and her wrist. He looked at her more worried now.

"Anna… What…" His eyes widen when Anna fell down. Yoh quickly caught her in time and knelled down.

"ANNA! ANNA!" He shouts her named, Anna looked at him with her eyes half opened. "Yoh" she whispered his name and mouthing something then fainted. Yoh quickly brought her in his arms with Hao's help.

Hao opened the door of Yoh's room, Yoh lying her down in his futon. He wiped her face and arms. He really wanted to change her wet cloth but he refused.

"There must be a girl who helps me with it" he said and quickly called Tamao.

15 minutes later, Tamao came with Anna's cloth in a plastic bag. She panicky changed her cloths with Yoh waiting outside. After she finished, she called Yoh. Yoh looked at Anna who was lying on the futon unconscious.

"What happen? I could see the bruise all over her body" she said. Yoh shook his head. "She came in to this Inn with that bruise already all over her body. She mouthed something that in the end of the words like 'chan' or something, I don't know" He sat beside her. Tamao looked at him then her eyes widened.

'_Chan? Is that mean Onee-chan?' Her sister is here? Oh no! What should I do? Pirika was out with Ren right now. I can't fight her by myself! I have to search for Pirika!' _

"Ano, Yoh-kun, can you please take care of Anna? I'm going to search for Pirika" Tamao said in hurry. Yoh only nodded and looked at her confused. Tamao quickly ran out the room.

"Anna, what happened?" Yoh whispered. "What happened to her?" Hao asked from behind. Yoh looked at his brother sad.

"I don't know, I'm sure something happened" he said. Hao sat beside him and looked at Anna.

"Something was happening and she fought with it, I'm not sure what it is, but she's powerful. I'm sure the one who fought her is more powerful than Anna" Hao said. Yoh nodded.

"Aa, I'm sure about it" he said. Yoh and Hao looked at Anna seriously.

"You should find out what it is" Hao said as he stood up. "Shaman King-sama" he whispered. Yoh face became more serious. Hao closed the door silently and thought about the Shikigami that he saw when he read her mind.

"Is it… Zenki and Kuoki? But why?" he asked to himself. He was sure that the Shikigami he had defeated maaaany years ago were already sealed inside the rock and he already made the spell for the Shikigami so that they wouldn't break the rock that sealed them.

"Someone must break the spell" he said, his face become the old Hao that anyone afraid of.

* * *

Tamao ran towards her apartment to check if Pirika was already home. But she felt someone behind her. She quickly turned up and saw the Shikigami standing in front of her. Her eyes widened. She quickly made her oversoul and with her cupid arrow she shot one of the shikigami, Zenki. It was useless, because the arrows disappeared. Tamao closed her eyes, she knew it was useless, the last time, she would attack it just with one arrow and it would be enough to make them lose its balance. They were stronger now. She was ready to receive the punch when suddenly she heard Pirika shouting at her. Pirika jumped toward her and both of them crushed the ground. Zenki punched the air. Both of them looked up.

"Pirika, Arigatou" Tamao said. Pirika nodded. "The shikigami… its means that… it is…" Pirika looked at it with fear.

"Let's run, it's stronger than the last time we fought with it" she said. Pirika helped her stand up. Both of them ran, the shikigami didn't follow them, but they kept staring at both of them until they disappeared from their point of view.

When they almost arrived at the Inn, Tamao explained to Pirika about Anna. She became panicked and they quickly went inside the En Inn when they arrived. They met Ren in front of the door and he led them to Yoh's room.

* * *

"She has so many bruise" Pirika said sadly. Tamao didn't say anything, but staring at Anna sad.

"What happened?" Ren asked them. They didn't answer him. Tamao saw Anna moving slowly. She opened her eyes to see everyone looking at her. She tried to sit up but Pirika put her hands on her shoulder.

"You should rest" she said. Anna felt pain all over her body.

"ANNA! You're awake!" Yoh said, running toward her. Anna looked at him, smiled.

"Yes" she said softly. Yoh hugged her. "I'm glad" he said. Hao looked at her worried.

"Are you okay? Who is the one that attack you?" Hao asked her. Anna looked at him. She shook her head slowly.

"I don't know" she said. She lied to everybody, only Pirika and Tamao know about it.

"Are you sure?" Hao asked her. Anna tried as much as she could to make her mind blank so that Hao couldn't read it. Hao didn't say anything else.

"I think she needs to rest" Pirika said. Everyone agreed.

"I'll be with her" Yoh said. Pirika and Tamao looked at each other.

* * *

"Who's the one that you're talking about before?" Ren asked Pirika and Tamao. They looked at Ren but didn't answer him. Ren heard them when they arrived, Pirika shouting about Anna's sister with scared tone.

"Umm… it's... I… can't tell you…" she said. Hao looked at her. He didn't read her mind, but he was curious about the Shikigami that he read inside Anna's mind.

"Can I ask you something?" he finally decided to ask. Pirika looked at him.

"What are those Shikigami?" Hao asked. Pirika eyes widened.

"That's… umm…" she couldn't continue what she was going to say. Tamao looked at her worried.

"I think... umm…" Tamao tried to explain; she put her forefingers together and circled them around.

"It's okay if you don't want to tell us, but… I think this is serious" Hao said.

"Hey guys, I shouted a few time but no one answered" Horo-horo shouted. Manta stood beside him. They all looked at them and sighed,

"What? What happen? Why are you guys so gloomy?" he asked.

"You're late" Ren said. "Something happen" Hao said. Both Horo-horo and Manta looked at each other questioning.

_After they told both of them…_

"Hee! Then Anna is now in Yoh's room with him taking care of her?" Manta asked. Hao nodded.

"Yes, we tried to find out about the problem, but… this girls don't want us to know" He looked at Pirika and Tamao.

"Why don't you read their mind?" Horo-horo asked. "I don't want to, I want them to tell the whole story by themselves" he said. Pirika and Tamao sighed in relieve.

"It should be Anna who tells all about it, not us… I'm afraid that you guys are in danger if you find out about it" Pirika said. All of them looked at her.

"I guess we should wait until tomorrow" Hao said.

"I want to check Anna" Tamao said.

* * *

"How is she?" Pirika asked. "She's having a fever now" Yoh said. "Of course, running in a bad weather like this…" Hao said. "I'll take care of her" Yoh said.

_The next day…_

Anna opened her eyes slowly.

'_Where am I? Oh yeah, at the En Inn' _she thought. She noticed that she was in Yoh's room. She could feel his presence before, but she didn't find him in the room now.

She sat up and looked around. She stood up slowly and walked toward the table and looked at the little mirror that Yoh put on the table. She saw her eyes a little bit red and saw the bruise on her cheek. Suddenly she felt her body trembling when she remembered her sister attacking her. She could feel the pain all over her body now. She didn't want to remember it again. She looked at her hands, no bruise.

"Did Tamao heal me? She's an expert with it, but why not heals my cheek too?" She asked to herself. She don't mind about it tough. She looked around again, found some unusual furyoku. She looked at the drawer.

* * *

"How's Anna? You were taking care of her all night" Manta asked Yoh.

"The fever is gone. So I slept in my room just in case that she had the fever again, but she didn't. I'm glad about it. I want to find out who's the one that hurt her" Yoh said.

"Here, breakfast" Hao offered him. Yoh took it and put it on the serve plate.

"Let me" Tamao said. "San-kyuu, just help me open the door" he said. Tamao nodded and followed him.

* * *

Tamao opened the door and Yoh came inside his room. He saw Anna standing near his table. He looked at her scared.

"Anna" he called her name. Anna looked at him and smiled a little.

"Hi" she said. Yoh looked at her relieved. "I'm glad that you're awake, now, you must sit down and eat breakfast, Hao made this for you" he said. Anna nodded.

"Okay, hey, Yoh. Can I ask you something?" she asked him. Yoh looked at her.

"Yes, what is it?" he asked her. Anna looked at him. "Can you… forget what just happen yesterday?' she asked. Yoh looked at her, thinking. He remembered what his baa-chan said on the Culture Week,

"_Maybe it will be hard for you, but I want you to understand Anna. She's in trouble right now, but she won't tell you yet, so you have to be patient"._

He shook his head. "I need to know what is going on with you, Anna. Is it your sister?" he said. Anna looked at him sad.

"I'm sorry, I can't tell you now. Beside, if it really is my sister, we don't know where she is now. And, she is very strong, you can't defeat her just in one strike" she said. Yoh stared at her.

"I'll wait until you tell me the truth" he said after a few second, smiling lazily at her. She looked at him she nodded.

"I will, I promise, when the time comes, I'll tell you _all_ about it" she said.

'_I don't want 'her' to kill him…'_ She thought.

Anna took the spoonful of soup; she blew it gently and stuffed it inside her mouth. She noticed Yoh staring at her, smiling. She looked at him questioning.

"What?" she asked him. "Nothing" he said, grinning to her. She looked back at the soup and started to eat again.

"Anna, do you know that there's a special day next week?" Yoh asked her. Anna looked at him questioning. She looked at him surprised. She knew the answered.

"It's… the complete of our 3 months promises" she whispered. Yoh nodded.

"I can't wait for the answer" he said. Anna looked down at her spoon. She sighed softly.

'_What should I say to him?'_

_To Be Continued…_

Finally! I made Anna's sister appear! Say, is this chp too dramatic? If it is, I'm really sorry! I don't mean to make it too dramatic, but that's how I wrote it. I just hope u guys like my story... heheheh… hope u review me guys! I'll be waiting for 10 reviews! Yay!

I'm sick.. but I'll try to update faster jaa nee guys.. thank for the reviews..


	15. Yes or No?

_**Yes or no?**_

Yoh was sleeping peacefully when Anna arrived at the En inn in the morning. Hao told her that he was still sleeping. She nodded and went to his room. She silently came inside his room and looked at him sleeping.

"Yoh, wake up" she said. Yoh moaned and turned to his side. Anna looked at him mad.

"Hey, wake up! Do you know what day is it today?" she asked him impatiently. Yoh covered his ears and mumbled, "Be quiet" making Anna's anger rise up.

"WAKE UP, BAKAAAAAAA!" She threw up his futon and Yoh landed on the floor confused.

"What? ANNA!" he shouted at her. Anna glared at him.

"Wake up and get dressed now!" she said. Yoh did what she said and Anna walked outside the room, waiting for him. While Yoh changed his clothes, he noticed the calendar and smiled.

"Oh, that's why" he said. He walked outside and smiled at her sheepishly.

"Sorry I'm late" he said. Anna looked at him then blushed. 'Kakkoi' she thought. Yoh looked at her confused.

"I'm going to eat first, tell me where you want to go?" he asked. He took her hand and walked toward the dinning room. Anna smiled a little at him.

* * *

They went to the park and chatted with each other. Yoh pointed to the woman who sold ice cream and asked her if she wanted some. She nodded and Yoh quickly walked toward it. While he waited for the ice cream he stared at Anna. He was smiling at her until the woman called his name, surprising and making him blush. He snatched the ice cream and quickly ran back toward Anna. Anna looked at him confused. Yoh just grinned at her sheepishly and gave her the ice cream. She asked him what was wrong, but Yoh just shook his head. She took the ice cream from his hand and started to lick it. Yoh licked his ice cream too. They both remained silent, but started to chat again after they almost finished their ice creams. Yoh offered her his hand and she took it. They both went outside the park.

"Hey, Anna…" he asked her. "Hmm?"

"Can I… hear the answer?" he asked her. Anna looked at him then smiled a little.

"Later, after we finish our date. Can you be patient?" she asked him with annoying tone. Yoh sighed.

"Okay… up to you" he said, smiling at her. Anna looked away. Deep inside her heart, she knew what she was going to say to him, but she was still fighting about rejecting him because of the problem with her stepsister. She didn't want him to get killed. She closed her eyes and sighed. Suddenly she felt her leg stepping on something and she fell down. Yoh, who was holding her hand, shocked with the sudden movement from her, released her hand. She landed on the ground painfully. Yoh quickly bend down.

"Anna, are you alright?" he asked her worried. Anna looked at him mad.

"Baka! Why did you release my hand? If you hadn't released me, I wouldn't have fallen down!" she said. Yoh looked at her scared.

"I'm sorry, I was surprised when you suddenly pulled my hand, I thought you were trying to release it, so…" he didn't continue when Anna glared at him. She tried to stand up but failed. She felt her ankle hurt.

"Anna, you can't stand up!" he shouted panicky. Anna winced in pain.

"It's okay, I just broke my ankle. Help me get to the inn" she said. Yoh then picked her on his back and walked home. She smiled at him secretly, but she didn't say anything.

* * *

When they went back to the Inn, they found almost all of them were in the Inn, relaxing. Yoh smiled when all of them looked at both Yoh and Anna with wide eyes. He chuckled and brought Anna upstairs. Anna closed her eyes, and put her head on Yoh's back, trying to hide her blush.

* * *

Yoh dropped Anna at his futon. Anna looked down. Yoh looked at her ankle. He rubbed it softly.

"Is it better?" he asked her. Anna nodded. "Better than before, how can you do that?" she asked him. Yoh grinned. "Kaa-chan always did this to me when I fell down. It was when I was still 5" he said. Anna smiled.

"Ohh…" Yoh stood up. "Wait here, I'm going to take something for us to eat together while talking" he said. Anna nodded. Yoh closed the door and suddenly the door was opened a few minutes after that.

"ANNA-SAMA! I heard you're hurt!" Tamao said. Anna looked at her surprised.

"Tamao? Why are you here?" she asked her.

"I just arrived and Yoh said that you're hurt, so I come to check on you" she said. Anna looked at her healing her ankle. The touch of her hand made her feel much better. She just touched it and nothing happened, but she felt her ankle healed itself.

"Arigatou, Tamao, you're always good at it" she said. Tamao smiled at her cheerfully.

* * *

"Hey, what were you doing to Anna when you came home? You brought her on your back" Hao said at Yoh teasingly. Yoh smiled at him.

"She fell down and broke her ankle. So I had to bring her that way" Yoh said. "Oooohhhh" Hao said, smirking. Horo-horo grinned at him. Yoh put the cup of tea on the served plate.

"Why didn't you pick her bridal style?" asked Horo-horo. Yoh blushed. "Heheh…" that what his only replied.

"Tamao, can you send the cookies when they'll be ready?" Yoh asked her. Tamao nodded.

Yoh then walked outside the kitchen and brought it upstairs.

* * *

Anna waited for Yoh to come back with something to eat. She looked around his room and her attention fell on the drawer that she was going to open before. She didn't know why, but she was curious about that drawer. She felt there was something she should know. She slowly stood up and walked toward it.

Anna opened his drawer and looked at the necklace with shinning pendant. She picked it up and her eyes widened. She knew the pendant. Only the Shaman King could own that necklace. Her hand was trembling as she held the necklace.

'_Why does Yoh have this pendant? It's impossible for him to get it…' _She thought. Then what Yoh said appear in her head.

"_I've also competed in the Shaman Fight"_ She stared at the pendant disbelieving.

'_He is the Shaman King? But why… did he lie to me? Why didn't he say the truth? He promised me!' _she thought.

Yoh walked inside his room and saw Anna standing there, being both shocked and confused. Yoh looked at her questioningly but then he realized what Anna was holding, it was his pendant. His eyes widened and looked at her worried.

"Anna…" he called her name. Anna dropped the pendant and looked at Yoh surprised but she didn't say anything. Yoh slowly walked toward her.

"Anna-" "So…" she said as she slowly looked at him. Yoh looked at her worried.

"You're the Shaman King" she finished her sentences. "I can explain" Yoh said, held his hand.

"You're lying!" she shouted at him. Yoh looked at her shocked. Tamao who brought cookies came inside the room and noticed the weird situation about Anna and Yoh. She noticed something on the floor beside Anna's leg. She gasped.

"That is… The necklace is…" she couldn't finish her sentences. Anna smirked. She picked up the necklace and showed it to Tamao.

"Yes, only the Shaman King can have this necklace. It's the symbol" she explained.

"Anna, let me explain" but she slapped him. Yoh stared blankly and touched his cheek. He could feel it. Anna's slap was full of pain.

""You're lying, Yoh… If you're the Shaman King why didn't you tell me the truth? You can also save me from my trouble… I was very stupid to believe in you like this… WHAT KIND OF SHAMAN KING ARE YOU?" She shouted, holding the necklace tightly. Yoh stared at her with wide eyes when she yelled at him, but then looked at her sad. He didn't say anything.

"Hey, Anna…" Hao appeared but then he noticed the strange aura in the room. He noticed Anna was holding the necklace in her hand. He sighed.

"Finally, she found out…" he mumbled.

"So you know about it too, everyone knows about it" Anna said. Hao looked at Anna. The others were behind him to know what happened.

"Anna…" Hao said. "ENOUGH! I don't want to hear any explanation! I don't care that you're the Shaman King or not, Yoh. But you can't betray someone's feeling _just because_ you're the Shaman King" she said and walked toward the door. Yoh grabbed her arm.

"Wait Anna…" he said and pulled her into his embrace.

"I was going to say yes after these three months … But I have never thought that you were this rude. You lied to me Yoh, I can't trust you anymore…" she said releasing his arms around her.

"NO…" he whispered. Anna looked at him sad.

"Sayonara…" she whispered and dropped the necklace on the floor in front of him, she left him. Pirika who'd seen the entire scene looked at Anna who was already walking downstairs and then she looked back at Yoh. Tamao cried.

"Why…" she asked Yoh as she walked toward him, she grabbed his shirt tight.

"WHY DID YOU LIE TO HER? WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY THE TRUTH THAT YOU'RE THE SHAMAN KING? SHE'S IN TROUBLE RIGHT NOW! SOMEONE'S TRYING TO KILL HER!" She shouted at him. Yoh closed his eyes tight.

"I'm sorry" he said and kneeled down on the floor.

"Sorry is not enough!" Pirika said, "You should have explained all of it to us! Why didn't you say you're the Shaman King?" she shouted at him. Her tears started coming down to her cheek. "Anna is in more pain than us…" she whipped her tears. Everyone was looking at Yoh now.

Meanwhile Anna started to pack up all of her things with tears running down her cheek.

_To Be Continued…_

Finally, I finished this part… pheww! Sorry readers, I really made all of you wait for this part.. hehehe although you guys were never know that I will write something like that at the end.. maybe it's a little weird.. Hope u like it nee Xd revieeieieeiiewsss! XD


	16. It's over

_This is the last chp! I hope u like it..._

**_It's over_**

The boys in the En Inn looked at Pirika and Tamao with wide eyes.

"Are you telling us the truth?" Horo-horo asked Tamao. Tamao nodded sadly.

"Then the Shikigami is the one who attack her… and she's her stepsisters?" Hao asked. Pirika nodded.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner about it?" Ren asked.

"I didn't want you to get involved with it" Pirika said.

"But it's better if you guys tell us about it, especially since the Shaman King's here" Manta said.

"We don't know that _he is_ the Shaman King. I thought he's just a dull kid!" Pirika said her finger pointed to Yoh.

"Shiteta sa" Yoh mumbled.

"What?" Hao asked.

"I said I know… about her problem" Yoh said.

"You know? And you didn't help her?" Pirika almost shouted again. "Pirika" Tamao said.

"You're so mean!" Pirika said. Yoh didn't look at her.

"Yes, I know that. I was afraid that she'll leave me when I'd say that I'm the Shaman King. I... don't want her to love me because I'm the Shaman King, but because I'm Yoh" he said. All of them were silent. Hao sighed.

"I know how to defeat the Shikigami" he said. Everyone looked at him.

"Really? How come you know?" Pirika asked. Hao looked at her seriously.

"It was when I was still omiyouji, about 1000 years ago, I sealed Zenki and Kouki because they ware dangerous and made a chant with 2 papers so that I could call them the next time I'd need them, looks like Anna's sister knows the chant alright, even Anna as an Itako can't summon it with her power, her sister must be very strong because she defeated Anna" Hao said.

* * *

Anna packed her things inside the bag; she ready to leave, she quickly picked up her passport and wrote something on the paper. She put it on her desk and walked outside her room.

She ran towards the bus station and waited for the bus to come. She heard the sound of the bus and she looked up at it. When the bus stopped in front of her, she went inside and sat down at one of the sits. Someone younger than her passed her and accidentally knocked over her bag. Anna looked at the girl surprised.

"Are you okay?" Anna asked as she bent down to her. The girl nodded. "Sorry" she smiled at her and put the bag on the desk beside Anna. Anna nodded and stood up. She looked at the girl suspiciously. She felt strange aura from that girl. She sighed. 'I'm think I'm thinking too much' she thought.

* * *

Anna's stepsister stood above the roof of the airport. Her main spirit appears.

"I got the passport master" she said and gave the passport to her. She smirked. "Thank you" she said. She looked at the passport and saw Anna's photo. "Let's see if you can run away from me again, Anna" she whispered and then smirked.

* * *

"YOOOOHHH!" Pirika shouted. Yoh looked at her running toward him. Tamao ran behind her with tears on her eyes. Yoh looked at both of them questioning. Everyone looked at them curiously.

"What happened?" Yoh asked.

"When… when… when we got back to our apartment to talk to Anna about the Shikigami, she wasn't there anymore. She left a note" Pirika showed the note Anna left. Yoh took it and read it. His hands trembled.

"No" he whispered. Tamao's tears were running down to her cheek. "She left us, she's in danger… her sister might find her now" she said, tried to whip the tears. Horo-horo gave a tissue to her and she took it quickly and dabbed it on her eyes.

"I have to find her!" Yoh said and ran outside. Hao stood up.

"Yoh, I'm coming with you" Hao said. They all looked at Yoh and Hao.

"It's okay, they'll save Anna in time" Ren said. Pirika looked at him.

"I hope so" she said.

* * *

Anna put her bag on the chair and waited for the time to go inside the gate. She checked all of her things and realized that her passport was missing.

"My passport, where's my passport?" she searched for it panicky. Someone was standing in front of her.

"Are you searching for this, Anna?" she showed the passport to her. Anna looked up to the person and she looked at her fearfully.

"Onee-chan! Why is the passport… how can you…" suddenly she remembered about the girl in the bus. She looked at her sister with wide eyes.

* * *

Yoh got out from the taxi and looked up at the airport. He was hoping that Anna was still here. She was planning to go back to America and never come back. _'How can she think of that?'_ Yoh thought angrily. Hao walked over him.

"Because she didn't believe in you anymore" he said. Yoh looked at him. "But…" he heard someone scream.

"Is that Anna's voice?" he asked Hao. Hao tried to listen carefully.

"I didn't hear anything" he said. Yoh looked at him weird. "Really?" he asked to make sure.

"Just come inside, I'm sure she hasn't gone inside the gate yet" he said. Yoh quickly ran inside the airport to search for Anna.

* * *

Anna tried to run away but failed. Her sister blocked her and tied her with the string from her main spirit around her waist. She smirked at her.

"Now, where's the credit card that you hide from me?" her sister held her hand to search for her credit card. Anna tried to let go of her hand, but she couldn't. She noticed that her legs were free. She could spin to kick her sister while she tied her. She moved her leg upward and kicked her sister on the chin. She was surprised of Anna's sudden attack so she landed on the floor. Because of her spin, Anna noticed that the string started to loose. She quickly released it and glared at her. Her sister stood up with a smirk on her lips and held two papers to summon the Shikigami. Zenki and Kouki suddenly appeared behind Anna. She gasped in fear and turned around. Zenki punched her in the stomach.

Anna lay down, coughed weakly and looked up at the Shikigami. Her sister smirked.

"Kill her, Kouki" she said and summoned it.

Anna couldn't move anymore from the last attack that Zenki gave her. She only looked up at Kouki who was ready to punch her again. She closed her eyes tight. Suddenly the flashlight appear and Kouki being thrown to the side. Anna slowly opened her eyes and looked at the Shikigami unbelievable. She looked to the one who saved her. Hao looked at the shikigami seriously. Yoh hugged her to protect her from the attack that Hao gave.

"We came in time" Yoh said. Anna looked at the two of them in confusion. Suddenly she pushed Yoh away, glaring at him. She sat up slowly, winching in pain.

"What are you doing here!" she shouted at him. Yoh looked at her shocked.

"I'm trying to save you, Anna" he said.

"I don't need your help! I can't believe you are trying to save me!" she shouted at him. Hao sighed.

"This is not the time to fight, you guys, we have to defeat that Shikigami first" Hao said. Yoh looked up at it. Anna looked at Hao.

Anna's sister smirked. "You guys, trying to defeat me? I don't think so, because the shikigami are very strong, and I also have my own spirit" she said. Hao looked at her.

"She's so strong, you can't defeat her" Anna said. Yoh looked at her and smirked.

"Who do you think I am?" he stood up. Anna eyes widened. She stared at Yoh who walked toward his brother. Hao looked at Anna's beads. _"I need your help for something"_ he whispered to her mind. Anna looked at Hao questioning. Hao looked at her seriously with smirked on his lips.

"Funny, '_who do you thinks I am_?' You're just a little kid. I feel sorry for Anna to have such a stupid boyfriend. You'll never win" Anna's sister said. Yoh smiled at her.

"I think I'm the one who should say that, you'll never win" he said. Yoh looked at Hao.

"Let's do it together" he said. Hao nodded. "Yeah" (Ehm, let's imagine the song of _brave heart_ started! XD)

Hao jumped as high as he can and Yoh took out his sword. "AMIDAMARU!" He shouted. Anna's sister summoned the shikigami and both of them stood up in front of Yoh. Yoh started his oversoul, which was shinning brightly. He smirked. He never fought after the Shaman Fight was over, he was happy to fight against something that was strong.

Yoh jumped up. "AMIDAMARU-RYU GOKOUJIN!" The red mark of the slice went towards the shikigami and attacked it. Yoh smirked; he should push his power to push the Shikigami backwards. Hao started his cakra (hands movement) and the shikigami froze.

"NOW!" Hao shouted. Anna started to chant the spell with her beads in her hands. The beads bind the shikigami and she whispered: "Gouma chouboku!"

Hao smirked. "Good" he said. They then turned into papers and flied toward Hao. Hao took the paper and he landed on the floor. He smirked at Anna's stepsister. Her eyes widened when she saw it.

"Masaka…" _(Impossible)_.

"I've defeated them 1000 years ago, so I know how to defeated them again" Hao showed the chou-senjiryaketsu book.

Yoh smiled. "What are you going to do now?" he asked. Anna stared at both of Hao and Yoh. "So strong" she whispered. Hao smiled. "Yeah" he whispered with proud.

"I... I still have my main spirit! Kill Him, Yami!" she shouted and the spirit went toward Yoh.

"Tanomu yo, Yoh" _(I'm counting on you, Yoh)_ Hao said. Yoh nodded. He was ready for his next attack.

"AMIDAMARU-RYU SHINKU BUDDHAGIRI!" He sliced the spirit and the spirit disappeared. Yoh smiled again as he saw Anna's stepsister kneeling down hopelessly. Just when she knelled down, they heard someone shouting from behind. He turned around and saw his friends running towards them. Tamao quickly kneeled down beside Anna.

"Anna-san, are you okay?" she asked her worriedly. Anna smiled at her weakly. "A little" she said. Tamao quickly touched Anna's body and Anna suddenly felt warm over her body.

"Arigatou, Tamao" she said and stood up. She looked at her beads that's cracked when she tried to bind the shikigami. She sighed. Suddenly she looked up at her stepsister stood up in front of them.

"You guys…" Anna's sister stopped when she saw Tamao and Pirika. She stepped back. Tamao and Pirika looked at her.

"We meet again" Pirika said. Tamao started her oversoul cupid and pointed to Anna's sister.

"Aren't you going to say sorry to Anna?" she asked. Yoh walked toward her and smiled.

"Yes, you should say sorry and kneel down in front of her, because if not, I'm going to banish you to the Great Spirit" he said. Yoh showed his the necklace. Anna's sisters looked at the necklace shocked.

"You are the…. Shaman King…" she said hopeless. Yoh smiled. Anna walked toward her.

"Can you give back the half money that you took from me?" she asked. Her sisters glared at her.

"I'm not going to" she said. Anna smirked. "Okay then, Tamao…" she called her.

"Hai!" she said. Anna's sister gasped as an arrow goes through her. She moved to her side and watched the arrow break one of the benches and the bench turned into a dust.

"Okay…. Okay, I'll return your money… I will. I promise" she said. Anna looked at her satisfied.

"I'll be waiting in 3 days from now" she said. Everyone stared at Anna's sister. She stepped back and turned around.

"I will… promise" she said. Yoh chuckled. "I'll remember that" he said. She walked away from them and disappeared.

Everyone looked at Anna happily.

"You're lucky, Anna! Finally there's freedom for you!" Pirika shouted. Anna smiled at her and nodded. Everyone was looking at her smiling.

"Let's go home!" Tamao said. Anna looked at her.

"Who said I'm going home?" Anna asked. All of them looked at her shocked.

"What? But, Anna… it's over now" Tamao said. Anna looked at Yoh.

"I think it's not" she said. Yoh looked at her sad.

"I'm going to leave now, Arigatou, Shaman King" she glared at him. Yoh looked at her walked away from him. Everyone was staring at her.

'_Call my name… please… call my name!'_ Anna shouted inside her mind. Yoh didn't say anything. He didn't call her to go back. Hao heard her thought. He looked at her. Tamao watched Anna walked toward the escalator and disappear as she came down with it. Her tears started to fall down again.

"YOH! She wants you to run toward her and called her name!" Hao said. Yoh looked at him confused.

"EH? Masaka! She's totally angry with me!" he said.

"I can hear her thought, come on! Before she walks inside the gate!" Hao said and poked him.

"You should run toward her, Yoh" Horo-horo said.

"You don't want your relationship to end right?" Manta said.

"Don't waste your time" Ren said. Yoh looked at all of them. He then smiled. "Arigatou". Yoh quickly ran toward her. All of them smiled.

"They belong together" Hao said. Tamao smiled happily. Pirika nodded in agreement.

* * *

Anna felt her tears coming down to her cheek. She whipped them. She was so sad that Yoh didn't call her name to come back to him. Suddenly she heard Yoh's voice. She stopped and shook her head.

'_Just my imagination'_ she thought. The voice became louder for her to hear it. Anna turned around and saw Yoh ran toward her.

"ANNAAAAAAA!" Yoh shouted her name. Anna looked at him with wide eyes. (Hmm, now imagine the song of _Towaie_ started! XD)

"YOH!" She shouted his name. Yoh ran toward her and pulled her toward his embrace. He hugged her tight until Anna felt she couldn't breathe.

"Yoh… I can't… breathe!" she said gasping for air. Yoh released her and kissed her on the lips. Anna stared at him shocked. But she received it happily. She wrapped her arms around her neck as Yoh pulled her closer to him. They kissed until they were out of air. Yoh broke the kiss and stared at her eyes. Anna was gasping for air, her eyes glued on his.

"Anna, please don't leave" he said hugging her again. Anna felt her tears come out. She couldn't hold it anymore.

"Yoh, I'm not going to leave if you ask me not to. I just want you not to lie to me again… please, let me believe in you one more time" she said between her cried. Yoh hugged her more tightly.

"Prove it to me that you won't lie to me ever again" she said as she tried to whip the tears from her eyes, but he hugged her so tight that it made it impossible for her to move. Yoh shook his head.

"NO, I won't lie to you anymore. I just want you to love me as I am, I don't want you to love me as the Shaman King, that's why I didn't tell you the truth" he explained. Anna smiled.

"I love you as Yoh, the one that I know" she whispered to him. Yoh smiled happily to her, he wanted to cry but he tried to hold his tears. Yoh pushed her a little and looked at her seriously.

"Do you believe me?" he asked. Anna nodded. "I'm trying to" she said. Yoh smiled at her.

"I'll make you believe with this" he said as he leaned closer to her. He kissed her once more. Anna closed her eyes. She felt so happy with Yoh hugging her tightly. She smiled in the kiss.

_

* * *

_

_After that Anna received the Shikigami that her sisters had, Zenki and Kouki. Hao summoned both of them to become Anna's main spirits. Kino gave her 1080 beads to summon it and Anna learnt the spell very fast. She also received all of her mother's money back from her sister and immediately saved them in her bank account._

Not long after that… 

"What? You want to go back to America?" Yoh asked her. Anna nodded as she sat down on the couch.

"Why?" he asked her. Anna smiled. "I already planned to go back to study there, but because of my sister I had to run away, until I went to Japan" she said. Yoh stared at her.

"I thought we'd be together forever" he said sadly. Anna laughed.

"Hey, I'm not asking for breaking up with you. As long as you want to wait for me for 1 year" she said. Yoh smiled. "I'm glad!" Yoh hugged her. Anna smiled, blushing.

"Will you wait for me?" she asked him. Yoh nodded. "ALWAYS!" he said. She leaned to his chest smile happily.

"I'm planning to go to Tokyo University when I come back" Anna said. Yoh almost fell down from the couch when he heard that.

"WHAT? YOU'RE PLANNING TO GO TO TOUDAI!" Yoh shouted. Anna nodded. "Yes, I want us to be in the same university, why don't you try to come too? I know you're smart" she said. Yoh stared at her. "Okay… I'll try" he said.

"Promise?" she asked. Yoh nodded. "Let's make a promise" he said. Anna nodded. Anna held her hand and stuck her little finger up. Yoh laughed.

"Not that kind of promises Anna, I have another promises that both of us can always remember" he said. Anna looked at him confused. Yoh pulled out something shiny from his pocket. He showed it to Anna. Anna stared at Yoh in disbelief and looked at it.

"yu… yubiwa…?" She whispered to him in shock. Yoh nodded. _(Have a guess what he gave her! Hehehe)_

"Promise?" he asked. Anna nodded slowly. Anna smiled at him happily. She abruptly kissed him on the lips. Yoh was shocked when she suddenly kissed him, it made him lean backwards. Yoh smiled during the kissed. He ran his right hand on her head, deepened the kissed as he forced his tongue to go inside her mouth. She moaned as she opened her mouth and felt his tongue met hers. She clutched his shirt as she felt him kissing her forcefully, but she enjoyed it. Yoh suddenly broke the kiss and looked up at her. Anna looked at him with her eyes half opened. She blushed because she had just let her true self seen by him. He smiled at her.

"Happy?" he asked. Anna nodded. "Of course!" she said. Yoh laughed.

"I'm happy if you're happy!" he said. Anna smiled at him.

"We promise" she said. Yoh looked at her tenderly. "Yes" he said, and hugged her more tightly.

……………………………………………_**...THE END…….…………………………………………**_

_Yubiwa_ means _ring! _He gave her a ring! XD Yami means darkness, Anna's stepsister's spirit name's yami if you forgot. Oh yeah, about the song, I didn't write the lyrics so just imagine it Hehe just switch on the music while you read it guys! XDD ja nee...

_sorry i forgot, the ring that yoh give to anna is the ring that yoh ask her which one that she like as an engagement ring sweet isn't it?_

i'm going to update the epilogue... i'm hoping for more reviewewewewewewsssssssssss! XD


	17. Epilogue

_**The End**_

_After Yoh and the others graduated, Yoh passed the test for Tokyo University. Tamao and Pirika moved to En Inn after they paid for the rent. Hao except them happily._

"Yoh, are you going to go there alone?" Hao asked. Yoh nodded.

"Yes, I'm going to America now, I'll come back maybe 2 weeks later" he said. Hao smiled seeing his brother run out from the Inn.

"Don't forget the souvenir for me!" he shouted. Yoh laughed.

_In America…_

_Anna walked with two of her friends. She chatted happily with them, holding the certificate that had everything written about her exam results, and she already passed the Senior Year._

"Hey, Anna, are you planning to go back to Japan?" one of her friends asked. Anna smiled.

"Yes, but we're still friends even if we live in different countries" Anna said. The girls smiled at her.

"We can contact each other through mails" one of her friends said. Anna nodded. She looked down to her certificate.

'_He must have graduated too' _she said, she looked at the ring that she always wore.

"It's shinning brightly, it's beautiful" one of her friends said. Anna blushed a little.

"Yeah, so nice, I like it" the other one said. "It's from my fiancée" she said.

"REALLY? WOW! ANNA! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT!" one of them said.

"Yes, How come you've never talked about it? What does he looks like?" another asked her. Anna sighed happily.

"He's so kind and has a warm smile that can melt everybody's heart" she said. The girls started to make a noise. Anna smiled at them, blush a little. She looked up at the sky.

'_Yoh, aitai na'_ she thought. _(Yoh, I miss you)_. Suddenly she saw someone standing in front of her. Her eyes widened when she saw who it is.

"Yoh" she said. The girls looked at him curious and blushed. Yoh smiled at her. "Yo" he said, held his hand. Anna smiled.

"Why are you here?" She asked him.

"I came to pick you up, Anna" he said smiling at her.

"I missed you!" she said as she ran toward his embrace. Yoh laughed.

"Me too" he said, hugging her tight.

"Let's go home, Anna" he said. Anna nodded. She looked at him. They kissed with each other. Anna's ring was shining as they kissed.

……………………………………………_**...THE END…….…………………………………………**_

Finally it's done! Yay! I'm happy! Thank you guys for the reviews and help, some of you gave me an ideas and all, thank you very much and also those who helped me with my grammar, Isa, and Hannami, and also Martha –smile- thank u very much friends! Love u! If I write another story again, I hope u guys will also be with me again! Hehehhe

Ja naa.. minna… Arigatou gozaimashita! mata nee... –bow down-


End file.
